Lost & Found
by MarieLove96
Summary: Danielle is a teen in California, forced to move to forks and forced to live with an uncle she never knew existed, Carlisle. What will happen when she realizes vampires and werewolves actually exist and one of them imprinted on her? What past is she trying to forget? Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

Lost & Found

On a narrow street hidden in the corner in between the open ocean and the mysterious forest lay a house which once was a beautiful a home with large glass windows, a beautiful rose garden and a white picket fence surrounding it. But as the car I was on drove farther down the narrow street this house began to be just a shattered memory of the past, of a nightmare of something already forgotten.

The car ride felt like it lasted hours before it stopped at its destination, the San Francisco Airport. Everything after that seemed like a blur one minute I was there the next I was grabbing my bag at an airport in Port Angeles. I begin to walk out to the waiting area trying to recognize an uncle I never met, never even new existed, and now being forced to live with. As I look around I spot an extremely handsome young blond haired, porcelain skinned man with a sign that read " Danielle". I make my way towards him bumping into a few people along the way apologizing and only to be ignored. I finally made it to the man and gave him an awkward smile as I asked "Carlisle?"

He smiled brightly and genuine as he spoke, "Ah, Danielle its lovely to finally meet you! I do give you my condolence for the circumstances that you have arrived into our home but I can assure you that we are all excited to have you join our family." All I could think at the time was how young he looked to be my uncle or anyones uncle let alone have teenage kid not much older than me.

I simply nodded as we made way to his brand new sleek black range rover. He packed my bags in the trunk as we made our way to his house. For a few minutes we just sat in awkward silence until he spoke up, " I hope the trip over here wasn't too exhausting."

" It wasn't too bad, I kinda didn't even realize how long it took." I responded with an awkward laugh at the end.

" Well I'm glad to here it wasn't to excruciating, but regardless Rosalie and Alice have already fixed and decorated your room and offered to help you unpack if you'd like of course." After hearing him say this I remembered he had two daughters and three sons, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

"Thank you but I think I've got it"

"As you please dear, I know this isn't easy for you and I know I can never replace your family but I am honestly saying this with all my heart that I already see you as my daughter miss Danielle Cullen." Hearing him say my name with his surname for some unknown reason made me feel safe and protected as if I really was a part of his family but I would never be able to fully trust him. It would only to take a couple of days for him to realize that he really doesn't actually want me to be his family and ship of to boarding school or some deserted island.

I didn't realize when I fell asleep but suddenly I was being gently shoved awake by a cold hand. "sweety we're here" I hear Carlisle say as he continues to move me until I open my eyes. He smiles down at me as he speaks again, " you fell asleep on the way here we already took down your bags and I'm sure they already have them in your room waiting for you."

Still hazy from the nap I look around as I began to apologize " I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize how tiered I actually was"

"Oh no don't apologize, now about we go inside every one dying to meet you, well…" he chuckles and shakes his head as he continues " lets just go inside, what so you think?" I nod feeling like I missed the punch line to a joke or there's an insider I wasn't a part of.

"Wow…" I found myself awing at the beautiful Mansion Carlisle calls "his humble home" As we walk up the steps to the Kitchen I find a very gorgeous group of people who were casually sitting laughing and helping make dinner. It reminded me of a scene you would see at the end of a family movie or show. That is until everyone stopped and turned towards me. I began to feel uncomfortable and wanted to hide behind Carlisle like a shy five year old would. I offered a smile as looked around and managed to squeak a small, "Hello".

Everyone smiled and a women with Beautiful brown red hair stepped forward and hugged me as she exclaimed " Danielle! I'm so glad you're finally here we were making Lasagna I hope you like Italian." Her hands were cold but for some odd reason her embrace felt warm and loving. In fact I felt so comfortable that I didn't want to let go.

"It sounds delicious thank you, umm…" I abruptly stopped trying to remember if she told me her name until she interrupted.

"Oh dear, where's my head I'm sorry sweet I forgot you had no idea who I am I'm Esme but to this younglings I'm none as mother but don't worry I already no you'll be my favorite daughter." She laughed but I can not see how I could replace my mother regardless of how sweet and amazing she may be.

"Well I guess, I'm going o have to introduce my self since I don't want you to know me as "youngling" haha. I'm alice and I already see that we're going to be best friends, I love the jacket by the way." Alice also gave my a long and loving cold hug, must be the weather I mused.

I began to laugh, I loved her personality, I hope she was right. I then turned my attention to a blond who was breathtaking beautiful. "Well shorty, I may not be as energetic and bouncy as my sister alice but I can also assume that we will be the closest of sister, besides you have a better fashion sense than Alice, I'm Rosalie incase you haven't realized it yet."

"Thank You Rosalie" I laughed.

"Hi I'm Jasper"

"I'm the coolest brother you will ever have. I'm Emmet welcome to the fam little sis."

"Thanks guys" I said with a smile. I then turn to the last person in the room, Edward I assumed but as soon as I did I notice two more people there a little girl around 6 probably and a women about the age of Rosalie and Alice.

"Well I'm Edward pleasure to meet you Danielle and this is my wife bella and our daughter Reneseme" He said with a smile. I looked at each one of them as they smiled and said hello. I can't believe his daughter looks so big, I thought they were just 2 years older than me and I was 17.

"How about we have dinner, you must be starving?" Esme asked as she led me to the dinning table. Their dining room was gorgeous, I felt like I was in a fairytale. They had a beautiful chandelier light hanging from the ceiling and a stunning vase with perfectly looking white roses as the center piece. Delicate looking glasses on each place mat and two bottles of wine one on each end. However my glass was brought from the inside which was a glass of cider. Great I thought. I then heard Edward chuckle and I thought I might have said that a loud but he was the only one who laughed so I'm guessing it wasn't me.

After finishing the delicious meal and hearing them small talk and joke around each other I decided to speak up. " Thank you for the delicious dinner it was amazing but if you don't mind I would like to excuse my self I still have to unpack."

"Of course, and don't worry about the plate it's Emmett's turn to wash the dishes." Carlisle said as he looks at Emmet as if daring him to say something. Emmet just nodded as he grabbed the plates and made his way to kitchen. I just laughed as Alice got up and volunteered to show me my room. She gave me a quick tour until we finally mad it to our destination. She opened the door and inside was the most beautiful room I have ever seen. The walls were painted a mint green color and on one side there was an all glass wall allowing me see the outdoors. I then noticed that it was actually a balcony and I opened the door and saw there was a white fluffy chair and a white fluffy rug and each corner decorated with white roses. then I step back in and finally noticed the large queen size bed with a white comforter on and a beige throw blanket place on the edge. On the headboard I assume were about 50 pillows with gold detailing and on that wall beautiful white rose looking sting lights hung. Two white marble nightstands one on each side. and next to the door was a white marble vanity and a large full length golden mirror. I then open the closet door to realize that it is actually another room only smaller. I then turn to Alice and ask, " Is this really my room?"

She laughed, " Of course, Rosalie decorated it. She has a talent for these things."

"Yes I do." Rosalie said as she leaned on the door way. We all then laughed and they both helped me put my cloths away as well as given cloths from Rosalie apparently she's more of a shopaholic than alice. We finished pretty quickly together and they soon left. I then changed into my pajamas which were a pair of thin black sport's shorts and a black sports bra with white daisies and to cover up I wore a pink Victoria Secrets' robe. I undid the covers and got in picking up my copy of the book pretty little liars wanting to read before bed. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I got out of the bed and put on some pink fluffy slippers that I had on the side of the bed as I walked to open the door. standing at the door was no other than Emmet.

"Oh, hi Emmet." I said as I hugged myself feeling a little cold and uncomfortable because of the clothing I decided to wear. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I looked up at him.

"Hey, so I kinda got volunteered to drop you off at school tomorrow. Well at least until we can get you a car."

"Thank you, I'm sorry you got stuck doing that."

"Nah, Its not like I have anything better to do." he said with a smile as he turned around and whispered a "night."

"Good night Emmet" I called back. I don't know how to feel at this very moment. A part of me feels tiered and emotionally drained and on other part feels welcomed and at home and relaxed. Maybe just maybe the past will soon be forgotten. I went back to bed and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to a piercing nice that would not stop, realizing it was my alarm clock I finally got up. I decided that since it was going to be freezing today I would wear my grey long-sleeved dress shirt with the word 'paris' printed across in black sparkly letters shirt with black sheer tights and spandex shorts under. On my feet I wore knee length socks and long burgundy rain boots. For extra warmth I added a grey wool peacoat. I wasn't much for make up for everyday wear so I just added a little bit of foundation, mascara, tight-lined my eyes and used a little bit of bronzer to shape my face and bring color to my face as well as a light peach blush on my cheeks. My light roast brunt hair was just in its natural curly hair. My jade eyes showed me a girl who I didn't recognize.

I walked downstairs awkwardly not knowing what to do when I hear Esme call my name from the kitchen. I walked in there only to smell the fresh smell of french toast. " Dani, I made you breakfast, please eat do you want some orange juice to go with that?"

"Yes, please, and thank you." I responded as I sat down on the island and ate. I then heard Emmet call me out to his new jeep where he would drive me to school. We finally arrived to Forks high. I felt like I was being stared down by everyone. I got my schedule and I spotted a cute basketball player walking towards me. I blushed feeling his eyes on me. He had dirty blond hair with piercing blue eyes and athletic figure. I opened my locker putting my books in and when I closed it I saw those same blue eyes studying me as his toned athletic arm rested against locker 59. "Take a picture, it will last longer" I said as I look him straight in the eyes.

"Can I?" he asks with a chuckle, "I'm kidding, the name's Dylan Howie, but you can call me your man." he finished with a smirk.

I laughed as I rolled my eyes and attempted to turn around only to be trapped in between his long masculine arms. I smirk as I place my mouth next to his ear and whisper, " if you even want a chance to be my 'man' you'll let me go, Dylan." He shuddered and steps aside but not before grabbing my hand.

" Can I at least have your number or name?" he asked

"Give me your phone." I demanded he did as I asked and I saved my name and number on his phone, "Later Dylan" I said as I walked to my first class of the day.

"I definitely will be seeing you Danielle" he called out. School will definitely be something else. As I walked away I couldn't stop smirking as I walked away and entered my first class, history. Classes were all pretty boring but I probably felt more comfortable in class than out in the halls. Soon the lunch bell rang and I went out to the cafeteria. As I grabbed my food I bumped into a girl with strawberry blonde hair.

"I'm sorry" I said

"Its ok new girl. I'm Samantha nice to finally meet forks' local celeb lol" she said as she stuck her hand out and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Samantha" I said as I shook her hand.

"My friends calm Sammy, where friends now so please call me that. come on I'll introduce you to the squad" she grabbed my hand towards a group of people sitting and laughing at a table. "This Jenna, Mark, Angie, Luke, and my boyfriend Kyle."

"Hey!" I waved as they smiled and made room for me to sit.

"So Danielle, how do you like forks so far?" the girl named Jenna asked.

"It's nice. I haven't really gotten used to the weather yet though" I responded with a smile.

Mark said " Don't worry you will. I know I did."

"Mark shut up. You lived here practically all your life." Angie laughed.

"So you're the new Cullen? how'd that happen?" Luke the guy with dark pitch black hair asked. " Did they adopt you too or are you actually blood related."

"My mom was Carlisle's sister and she passed away a few weeks ago so I was sent to live with them. I was registered with the Cullen last name I don't really know why. I always thought it was my dads until I found out about Carlisle and due to my mother's wishes I was adopted by the Cullens."

"Wow, your life is more interesting than a soap opera." Samantha laughed out.


	2. Chapter 2

School went by pretty fast. Sammy made sure I learned all about the different cliques, the do's and don'ts of Fork's high and who's who on campus. I saw a flyer next to my locker about joining the dance team I thought of going but I remembered Emmet was going to pick me up any second. Out of nowhere I got a text from Alice telling me Emmet was going to run late in pick me up in case I wanted to check something out or she could pick up any second I just had to say the word. I thought about what to say next and remembered my mom wanted me to take on my life again and I would make sure I would keep her last wish.

I waited a few minutes by the front door when I saw Alice's shiny red corvette pull up. She got out and gave a bag that had black spandex shorts, a grey black sports bra, black roshe runs, and a red plaid shirt. "Thank you Alice! I owe you big! Are you staying?" I asked grabbing the bag from her.

"Definitely, love! I wouldn't miss it." Alice said with a genuine big smile. "Let me just park the car and I'll meet you in the gym." I smiled at Alice as I ran inside and changed in the bathroom. I put my regular cloths in my locker and tried to run down the stairs but I was too distracted trying to tie my plaid shirt around my waist that I missed a step. I shut my eyes tightly thinking I would feel the floor in seconds but instead I felt a warm body holding me tightly. I opened my eyes and stared into Dylan's blue eyes.

"Hello again beautiful. It must be destiny, since we keep bumping into each other."

"Umm, thanks." I muttered.

"Why so shy all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Shy?" I laughed "I have better things to do than entertaining you Dylan. So let me go before I forget that you saved me from hitting the floor."

"Feisty, I like it." He smirked as he grabbed my ass, I gasped and smacked him across the face and ran to the gym where the auditions where going to be held. Auditions were a piece of cake. We danced simple routines with body rolls and Chaney turs to Lady Gaga's just dance. Alice was like my personal cheerleader but it's funny because she just knew I was going to get in before I was even told I was.

I always seem to fall asleep on the way back because when I open my eyes we're already there. I smiled at Alice as I got out. "You killed those Auditions. I swear you dance better than the captains will ever dance like." We both begging to laugh.

"Look at you to, glad to see you are getting along. Dinner is ready we already ate but it's still warm if you'd like some." Esme spoke out as she saw us enter the kitchen.

"I already ate Dani but I'll accompany you." Alice said as she grabbed me a plate and placed it on the table for me.

"Thank you both of you." I responded to them as I sat down and ate my steamed vegetables and grilled chicken. A week passed like that I would go to school, dance practice and either Emmett or Alice would pick me up. We had game night on Thursday. Totally beat Emmet's ass but all that fun made me wonder whether I was doing the right thing in pretending that nothing ever happened. I felt guilty to be happy. All those feelings felt like they were stuck in my chest and if I let my guard down any second they would overflow out. If I were in California, I would forget my feeling in alcohol and partying but I've only been here a week and I don' t knows how things work.

My Phone began to vibrate where it was on my bed stand. I grab it and see it is a text from no other than Dylan. It read: "Hey Babe, down to party? Pick you up at 8pm?" I laughed at his antics. He certainly didn't know when to give up. I texted him the address to the Cullen's place but soon remembered I had to ask Carlisle. Shit. I ran upstairs and knocked on his study room when I heard a come in. "Hey Carlisle, I um wanted to ask you if it where ok if I went out with some friends tonight?"

"I see why not. Just be careful and keep your cell with you at all time. Curfew is at 1 on the weekend no minute later got it?" I couldn't believe he was letting me go I was so excited I ran to hug him.

"Sorry" I quickly mumbled

"You don't have to apologize. I enjoy hugs" He chuckled. I could feel my cheeks burning as I ran back up to my room only to find Alice sitting on my bed,

"Shit, you scared me Alice!"

"Word on the street is you're going to a party"

"How do you know that?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I have my ways" she laughed

"Never mind, I don't know what to wear Alice. Help me?"

"I'll do your make-up and hair" I turn around to the new voice in the room it was Rose. I felt like a Barbie. Alice made me try on 5 different kind of outfits until we agreed on black leather skinnies, a black lacy brallet under a thin satin soft blue spaghetti strap blouse and strap thick heals and a gold choker as an accessory. Rose pulled my hair into a braided top knot and gave a bronzy lid and winged liner with a nude glossy lip. When I saw myself in the mirror I almost didn't recognize myself. I went down stairs with them to wait for Dylan and I see all the guy sitting there.

"You are not going out like that." Emmet exclaim. Jasper shook his head in agreement and Edward who was looking outside turned around and said,

"Please tell me that prick isn't your boyfriend"

"He's not" I see him relax before I added "yet". I see his jaw muscles tense but thankfully he was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Well that's my cue gotta go" I said all in one breath as I open the door and close it before they can all say or do anything. "Let's go Dylan" He opened the door to his car and helped me in.

"Wow, you look stunning love" He whispered in my ear. I felt goosebumps as he did this.

"Thanks" was all I was able to mumble out as we began to drive along to our destination. At one of the stoplights I felt Dylan begin to rub my thigh. I grabbed his hand and moved it. As cute as I might think he was I was not ready to sleep with anyone especially a fuck boy. We soon got to the party and the music and lights engulfed me into a new world, a fantasy. After a few shots I was dancing to the beat of Calvin Harris' song 'How deep is your life'. I was swaying my hips when I felt to familiar hand grip my waist and bring me closer to their body. I turn my head and spotted saw Dylan looking at me with drunken eyes. At this point the alcohol had completely consumed me and I no longer thought of what I was doing. I began to grind my ass against his groin letting the music guide. H hands began to slide down as we danced and I had to raise them up when they got

dangerously low. As we danced we traveled to corner of the room and only realized it when Dylan began to nibble on my ear. I spun around placing my hands on his chest as I moved back only to be stopped by the wall. I then felt his breath my eyes and let myself fall into his spell as I let his lips engulf mine and his hand rome up and down my waist I knitted my hands in his hair and soon that kiss began more demanding rougher, but soon we needed air and that's when I realized what had just happened.

"I…" I began "I need to go." I said as I ran out of the house I heard him call my name but at this point I didn't care I needed to get out and get out fast. How could I be so stupid and kiss a fuckboy I barely knew. Maybe it was the alcohol or my stupidity but I ended up running into a forest and I was now lost. I pull out my phone ready to call Rose when I see that I have no signal. "Fuck my life!" I shout out. I then hear a twig break and begin to look around someone or something was watching me.

"Don't be frighten. It's just me" I hear a voice say as it steps out of the shadows. I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion and fear as I observe his piercing blood red eyes. "I do bite but you won't remember" As soon as he said that I began to run as fast as I could. I was running so fast I didn't see where I was going that I tripped over a branch and fell. I then heard his voice calling me kitty cat. I couldn't control the whimper that came out of my mouth as I crawled away only to see here a growl five horse size wolves were suddenly surrounding me. I began to sob uncontrollably at this point. That when I fainted.

I began to hear voices as my consciousness brought me back to reality I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew they were men. "She's waking up" I hear one of them say as my eyes adjusted to the ceiling.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked as I began to sit up. That when my eyes locked with the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen and in them I saw so much love and emotion I felt so loved for those few seconds that is until my brain snapped back into panic mode when I realized I didn't know where I was.

"where am I?" I asked again. The guy I with gorgeous eyes was like in a trans and didn't answer back instead another buff dark skinned guy answered.

"You're in La Push. We found you in the forest passed out of alcohol. Do have someone we can call?" He handed me a phone was he said this, it was my phone. I must have imagined or dreamed the wolves and the man with the red eyes. I didn't ask I just nodded and called Emmett.

The phone rang 3 time until I heard Emmett's voice say "Hello?".

"Hey Emmett, It's Danielle. I umm I kind of need you to pick me up, asap."

"Sure where are you?

"La Push?"

"La Push? Why are you there?"

"Yes, I apparently passed out in the forest." I was embarrassing at this point. They were looking at me. Waiting to see what I would say. Probably wanting to know why I was there.

"Dani, Carlisle is going to go down there he will ask permission from the chief to go in. You're in private land we could get in trouble in entering there without permission."

"Shit."

"Don't worry we'll be there quickly."

"okay" I whispered as I began to cry. I covered my eyes and duck and barring my head on knees.

I felt someone's hand on top of shoulder as I look up it was the guy from earlier with the beautiful brown eyes. I could see sadness in his eyes as if he felt what I felt. As if he loved me. What the hell am I thinking I got up abruptly and shrugged his hand off me and walked to a corner. I saw hurt flash in his eyes when I did this. He continued to stare at me as if he was trying to figure me out as if he was reading me. We mad e eye contact and I glared at him how dare him make me feel like we had something, like we were connected.

"Jacob, Sam wants you in the kitchen." a smaller kid said as he walked to the guy I was currently staring down. So he's name is Jacob. He gave me one last look before he walked into the kitchen. I turn to the kid and he gave me a small smile. He then spoke up, "Don't worry your family will be here shortly." I nodded maybe I could get information from him. Maybe he could tell me if what If the man I saw in the forest was real.

"My name is Danielle." I muttered "And you are?"

"Seth, how did you end up in the forest?" he asked

"I was drunk." I chuckled darkly and then "umm Seth, can I ask you something?" He nods with a goofy smile. I took in a breath for a few seconds before starting again, "When you guy found me did you see a man there with red eyes or giant wolves? I know I sound crazy but I just need to know if it was real or I was having a nightmare." I said almost pleadingly.

"Nope." He said as he shook his head, "it was just you, probably a nightmare like you said." He awkwardly chuckled. Great he thinks I'm a lunatic. Thanks I muttered.

There was a knock at the door and in came Carlisle and Edward. Carlisle finally spoke, "Danielle go to the car and wait there with Alice." I could feel the tears wanting to spill. I know I've disappointed him. He probably won't want me in his family anymore. "Go Danielle." He repeated. I walked out and sure enough Alice was there waiting for me with open arms. I ran to her and hugged her.

"Alice I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause all this trouble. I was drunk, stupid, scared, and lost. I didn't know."

"Hush Dani, you did nothing wrong. It's ok. Like you said you didn't know. Carlisle will take care of it." Alice rubbed my back in circles trying to soothe me as I sobbed on her shoulder. "why don't we get in the car." She guided me into the car I then saw Edward come out pissed. He got in the car and slammed the door he gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. I was so emotionally drained and tiered, and still intoxicated that I didn't have the energy to move. "Edward is something wrong?"

"The stupid wet dog... imprinted" there was silence and then I heard Edward say, "Yes". I was so confused what dog? I was fighting every inch of my body to stay awake. I needed to apologize to Carlisle. "Danielle, you should rest you're exhausted" As he said that I began to shut my eyes and I tried to mumble I'm sorry but I don't know if he heard or if I was able to say it or if it was just in my head.

I don't know at what point we left last thing I remember seeing was Carlisle shaking Sam's hand. When I woke up it was 3 am. I got up and paced. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. I look down at my phone and saw that I had 8 missed calls and 20 texts from Dylan. I put the phone down and walked towards the glass door that led to the porch. Before walking out I grabbed a fluffy blanket and wrapped it around myself and went out. I sat on the bench right next to the railing and rested my arms and head on the wooden railing. I spotted the leaves move and I gasped loudly as I saw a large russet wolf come outside of the woods into the clearing. I was about to run inside but then I saw it kneel down and whimper. Intrigued and not wanting to cause more trouble I ended up staying there and eventually falling asleep. I woke up a few hours later but strangely enough I was no longer outside where I thought I had fallen asleep but instead I was inside, tucked in my covers. I looked around trying to remember or figure out how that happen or if being outside was all a dream. I heard a soft knock on the door followed by Esme's voice, "Dani, are you awake, I made pancakes." I got up grabbed my pink VS robe put it on and opened the door. Sure enough there was Esme smiling at me with a platter of pancakes and and a glass of orange juice. "Can we come in?" I didn't realize what she meant by we until I looked up and saw Carlisle standing behind her. I nodded and made way for them not being able to look both of them straight in the eye.

I sat on the bed and covered my legs in the covers feeling cold all of a sudden. They followed me and sat at the end of the bed. I spoke up first. "I'm really sorry, I'm so stupid. I really didn't want to cause any trouble. I was lost. I don't know how to fix this." I muttered to spill out in between sobs. I hid my face in my knees but was calmed when I felt a cold hand begin to rub my back in circles. I look up to see Carlisle my right side and Esme on the other putting her hand on my knee.

"We are not mad at you. We were worried and glad you are safe. And for the tribe I explained to them our living situation and they don't mind visitors as long as they know you are coming but you can always go to La Push beach if that's something you would like? I know you like the beach." Carlisle finally said

"So you guys don't hate me?" I whispered

"Honey we could never hate our daughter." Esme said with a genuine bright smile as she hugged me. "But we do want to know what happened and if Dylan did anything that upset you?" She looked worried but I felt like I owed them the truth so I told them what happened leaving behind the slutty details, such as the grinding. I told them how I got drunk and freaked out when Dylan and I kissed because it was too much change in so little time and I ended up running out and getting lost. I also skipped the part of the wolves and the man with the red eyes because one I wasn't sure if that actually happened and I didn't want them to think I was a psyco.

"Is that all that happened?" Esme asked. I nodded. "Well then thank you for trusting in us. And I know it is hard on you. I really do wish you didn't have to go through this but I want you to know that we are all here for you."

"Definitely, and if you don't want to talk to Esme or Me since we're old and don't get it and its uncool to talk to parents" I chuckled when Carlisle said that "you have your new brother and sister, even if you might not see us as your family we feel like you are our daughter." I was so moved by his words that I hugged him and without thinking I said "Thanks dad… I mean Carlisle."

"Hey! Why wasn't I invited to the family moment." Emmette said from the door. I laughed out loud alongside Esme and Carlisle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saturday went by pretty fast, I spent the entire day bonding with the Cullens. I had the biggest hungover I have ever had in my life but Jasper gave me a drink that surprisingly made me feel ten times better. Esme taught me how to make a lasagna, which we had for dinner. Edward, Bella, and Nessie came over to eat dinner. The Cullens always seem to not really enjoy the food but they always eat it and say it's delicious. I found out that Edward, Bella, and Nessie live right behind us in a smaller but just as luxurious and cozy home. Nessie was so adorable and sweet. I was surprised by her maturity for her age though. After diner I hung out with Edward and Nessie outside. Me and Nessie began to blow bubbles and laughing when they would all blow towards Edward. We did that for a few minutes until Bella came out.

"Nessie it's time to get ready for bed honey." Bella told Nessie.

"Aww mom but I'm not tired."

"Remember were visiting Seth tomorrow? And if you don't go to bed now you will not be able to go." Bella scolded Nessie.

"Sethy! Can Dani come too mom? Please?" Nessie began to jump around nonstop which made me giggle.

"Only if she'd like to?" Bella said as she looks over to me. I froze, not knowing what to say. If I'm being honest I would want nothing more but to forget about that place and never go back but as I look over to Nessie, I see that she is giving me the most irresistible puppy eyes. So unresistable that I couldn't stop the words that came out next.

"I'd love to." Fuck. I should have looked away. Nessie started to jump up and down again and ran inside to get ready for bed. I could not resist the laugh that came out of my mouth from her antics. Bella turned to me and smiled.

"Wonderful, you'll meet our friends the Quileute. We're leaving at noon after lunch. It'll be a long night though since we were invited to their bonfire but if you don't want to stay for long I'm sure Edward or Emmett can go pick you up."

"Sounds good." I said with a smile. "I'm going to head to bed also. See you guys tomorrow." I got up and made my way to my room. I was already in bed when I hear a loud howl. Maybe I was already half asleep but it sounded to me like it was a happy howl.

The next morning, I was rudely awoken by the 'beep' of my obnoxious alarm. Since we were going to la push I decided to wear an outfit that matched my beige combat booties. I changed into a white skin tight long sleeve and short burgundy corduroy overalls and since it was fairly cold I wore skin colored tights under that had a simple black cat face design on the knees. For my hair I just twisted and clipped the front hair back. My makeup was fairly simple just a bit of foundation, blush, bronzer, highlight and mascara. I heard a knock on the door just as I was tying my shoes. I got up and opened the door only to see Esme holding a tray with a cup of tea and toast with avocado spread over it, topped with a sunny side up egg and a little bit of pepper sprinkled on top. "I brought you brunch since its almost noon and you're about to leave." She said as she walked into my room and setting the tray she was carrying on a coffee table that I just realized was in my room. I sat down on the fluffy white chair next to it and began to eat as she sat down and talked about how she liked my outfit and that I shouldn't feel uncomfortable going to La Push after what happened but if at any time I wanted to come home just to call.

I went down after eating to the living room where I found Bella and Nessie waiting for me. We took Emmett's old jeep since we were driving down to the beach. After what felt like forever, of hearing Nessie talk about Seth nonstop we finally got to La Push. She immediately got off and ran over to Seth who I recognized from the other night. Bella explained to me how Nessie was really attached to him because he saved her from an aggressive animal attack in the forest when she had gotten lost one night and Seth saw her as a little sister.

"Hey Bella what took so long?" Seth started until he saw me and smiled. "Oh hi Danie, nice to see you again." I awkwardly smiled still embarrassed from the other night.

"Yeah, hopefully we can replace the night we first with this one." I giggled.

"Definitely, we were just glad you were safe and a little worried about you. How about we introduce you to the pack?"

"The pack?" I asked

"Umm yeah, we call each other pack brothers as an insider. We're just really close it's a native thing."

"Cool." I said with a smile. Even though I found it a little strange. As we made it inside the little house we were met with a large group of tan fit looking people.

"Hey guys I want you guys to welcome Dani. She is living with the Cullens." Seth introduced me. Each person there said hi as he named each one of the guys who by the way looked the same or very similar.

A beautiful woman with a scar across her face came out with drinks and brownies. "Hi Dani I'm Emily. Since you are new here I'm going to give you first pick." I smiled as I grabbed a brownie. The front door was suddenly opened and in came the guy with the beautiful eyes. "Jacob what took you so long?" I heard Emily ask. So his name is Jacob I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by Paul's voice as he responds Emily's question.

"Oh Emily don't you see that he actually showered today. Apparently he's trying to impress someone." he said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Jacob apparently didn't find it funny since he was sending Paul a death glare but much to dismay I couldn't control my laughter and began to laugh out loud. As I looked over to Jacob about to apologize for laughing I see him smiling as if he saw something so mesmerizing, like finding gem inside a rock.

"She laughs." He comments, "Almost didn't recognize you without your glare. I'm Jacob." he introduces as he extends his hand towards me. I become serious not liking the way he mentioned the other night. Regardless I reach for his hand not wanting to be rude but as soon as our hands made contact I felt an electric shock which made me recoil back. I look up and was completely captured by his eyes. They made me feel secure, loved, and a pull towards Jacob. I was about to open my mouth to say something when someone bumped into me making me fall forward. I was expecting to feel the ground but instead I felt two strong masculine arms around my waist, which seemed to just sit there as if they belonged there. I looked up and noticed that Jacob had caught me and had his hands were wrapped around me. I then noticed how dangerously close we were and where my hands were.

"I'm sorry," I muttered as I quickly wiggled my way out of his grasp. How embarrassing, by now I had forgotten what had led to me falling.

That is until I hear Jake growl out. "Paul, watch where you're going man." Paul only patted his shoulder and whispered out what seemed like your welcome. Jacob however just kept on glaring at him. I began to turn around and walk towards the kitchen where I saw Emily and Bella when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I pivoted on the ball of my feet to meet my captor, Jake.

"Yes?" I asked

"I'm sorry about Paul. He's not house trained." He said as he scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

"I see that, thanks for not letting me face palm the floor by the way."

"No problem, I just didn't want you to glare at me anymore." He chuckled. I blushed I forgot about that.

"Yeah, I get really aggressive with alcohol. By the way I'm sorry for trespassing into your guys' land. I'm still fairly new here."

"Don't even worry about it. It's all good in the wood. But you should stay away from the woods at night it's not safe." He said with a smile. I just giggle as I nodded. I then hear Emily hauling us outside where everyone else was. Somewhere around the move I lost Jake and ran into a girl named Kim and her friend Ashly who I learned were dating Jared and Embry. We were talking about how I ended up living with the Cullen's. I was so tired of talking about myself so I decided to change the subject.

"So how did you guy's meet Bella?" I asked

"Well, Jake was practically in love with Bella since they were kids and would always bring her around." Kim started. I don't know why but when I heard that I felt a slight pain in my chest as if I cared that he liked someone else, I just met him. "He was really heartbroken when, Bella chose Edward."

"Well they're all friends now, right?"

"I guess." Kim shrugged

"Embry was telling me he found a new girl he really likes now; we might be meeting her soon. I guess there pretty serious." Ashly said with a wink towards Kim. Kim giggled and I felt like I missed the punch line. I felt so heartbroken that I needed to get out of there. I don't understand why. I don't know Jake. We're not even friends. I got up suddenly.

"I'm going to go find Nessie." I said and began walking towards the beach. I hate feeling so vulnerable. I texted Emmet so he could pick me up. I began walking along the beach, the sun was already setting. After a few minutes later I heard my phone vibrate. It must be Emmet I thought. I was wrong it was Dylan. Fuck, I never texted him back, he must think I'm a psyco. After debating with myself for a minute I decided to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Dani! Thank god you're ok! I am so sorry about what happened at the party I was drunk I would never have kissed you if I didn't think you were into it. Truth is I really like you and I want to us to have something serious." He said everything in one breath as if afraid that I would hang up.

"It's fine Dylan, I was pretty drunk too. Besides It was kind of my fault too." I started as I look back to see Jacob smiling at me. How dare he act all flirty with me when he has another girl. I glare at him as I heard Dylan ask if I would like to try to get to know each other and eventually date. "I'd like that." I replied

"Wow, you have no idea how happy you made me, gorgeous. How about we go to a movie tonight?" He asked. I thought about it for a second and decided on asking if he could come over, that way Jake would see that I had someone already and make someone else his side bitch because I did not talk to fuck boys.

"I'm actually at a bonfire right now let me ask if you can come over?"

"Yeah babe text me when you find out?"

"yup" I said as I hung up. I quickly texted Emmet, 'change of plans don't pick me up.' I walked towards Emily and Sam who were talking with Paul and Jake. "Hey?" I said as I looked around Jake smiled at me and I just ignored him and asked Emily and Sam, "Is it ok if a friend comes over? I forgot we had made plans and I would hate to cancel altogether. I totally understand if you guys don't want to though." I said with the best innocent smile I could make.

"Hell yeah, you can never have to many hot chicks around." Paul said

"Paul shut up. I don't mind what do you say Sam?" Emily looked up at Sam.

"I guess it's fine. Right Jake?" Sam said as he looked up at Jake. I did so also and saw as he smiles widely and nods. That smile gave me butterflies in my stomach. Fuck, I need to get over him he has a girlfriend and they're serious about each other. I muttered a quick thank you as I text Dylan. I went to sit next to Bella. She was telling me how her dad is best friends with Jacob's dad and how they still hang out and act like kids. All of a sudden I feel two hands cover my eyes.

I was about to yell when I hear Dylan's voice ask "guess who."

"Dylan!" I exclaimed as I turned around and hugged him. He grabbed my waist and spun me around as I laughed. He finally put me down and from the corner of my eye I see Jake glaring at us. I felt so mad all of a sudden. I turn and kiss Dylan on the cheek. He put an arm around me and bought me close to him. I heard something fall loud and turn around only to see Jacob storming into the woods followed by Embry.

"So are you going to introduce me?" Dylan asked as he smirked at me.

"Yeah come on." I said as I grab his hand "Hey Bella, I want you to meet my- "

"Boyfriend" Dylan finishes for me. I just smiled at Bella as she shook his hand and introduced herself. I then took him to meet the rest of the group. He met Emily and Sam who were really nice and then there was Jared and Paul who were really serious for some reason. I then took him to the side of the beach where we saw Nessie playing with Seth.

"Nessie!" I called out. She ran to me and hugged me. Seth followed her like a lost puppy. "Hey Nessie I want you to meet my friend, Dylan" I said in a childish voice.

"Hi." Nessie said in a serious voice very unlike herself. She then pulls my sleeve and I kneel down to her level so she could whisper in my ear. "I don't like him. I think you should be friends with Jake instead." I was stunned that she said that. If only she knew that deep down that was exactly what I wanted. I just whispered in her ear back.

"I you get to know him you'll see he's actually really cool." I patted her head as I got back up. Seth looked really uncomfortable. Dylan grabbed my waist as he introduced himself to Seth as my Boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you." Was all Seth said as he avoided eye contact with me. Did I do something wrong? Dylan then moved behind me and hugged me, I blushed feeling slightly uncomfortable myself.

"So, Seth how have you been?"

"I've been good. Glad to see Nessie and you again. Have you seen Jake I thought he was with you?" Seth asked suddenly as he looked me in the eyes as if observing my reaction. I avoided his gaze as I felt my cheeks getting red.

"Nope, have no idea I was with Kim and Ashly most of the time." I muttered as I avoided his gaze.

"Never mind, I see him right there." I turn around and I see Jake dancing with a girl with tan skin and skimpy bootie shorts. It's probably the girl everyone is talking about. I pull Dylan to where all the couples where dancing and began dancing with him. He had his hand on my waist as we swayed to the music. I've always loved music and tend to get lost in it especially when I need to let out some steam. I guess I was so engrossed in my dancing that I didn't notice when I began to get an audience and when I was solo dancing. I loved hip hop and 'Talk Dirty' by Jason Derulo was one of my favorite songs to dance. The song suddenly stopped and I hear clapping. I got really red as I look around and see everyone. Jake smirked at me but that soon turned into a frown when Dylan came and turned me around and kissed me right on the lips. I was so stunned I just let him. The clapping stopped instantly as he did this.

"Babe you were amazing!" he yelled out.

"Thanks Dyl!" I said as I just hugged him feeling guilty for making Jake see that. Wait I shouldn't feel guilty. Jake probably doesn't care he has a girl already. Me and Dylan decided to give the beach one last walk before we had to go. Although Dylan was being really sweet, I couldn't stop thinking about Jake.

Dylan suddenly bumped into someone and he turns and quickly yells out, "Watch where you're going man!"

"Fuck off" I hear him respond, it was Jake. Dylan then stalks up to Jacob ready get in his face when I decided to intervene.

"Dylan stop!" I shouted

"You're lucky my girl is here" Dylan yells at Jake. Jake scoffs as he sent death glares towards Dylan.

"You're not even fucking worth it." Jake snarls out as he brushes past Dylan and I. We made eye contact as he walks past us and for those two seconds I swear I saw hurt in his eyes.

"Come on Babe" Dylan says as he pulls me toward the opposite side of the beach. I look at Dylan and he looked pissed. I didn't say anything for the rest of the walk. After Dylan calmed down we decided to head out. He said he would drop me off at home. Bella said it was ok but to text her as soon I was home. Before we left Dylan waited in the car as I went inside to thank Emily and Sam for having us. I saw Kim and Ashly talking with two girls one who I had briefly met as Leah and the bimbo dancing with Jake earlier.

"Hey Girls, I'm heading out nice meeting you girls." I said

"Likewise, Dani." Ashly said as she hugged me.

"Let's exchange numbers maybe we can go out for a girl's night." Kim says as she pulls out her phone. We exchanged numbers and then I look over to Leah and the girl I just named bimbo.

"See ya, Danielle. Bella told me you kick box maybe we can work out together sometime?" Leah said as he hugged me goodbye also.

"Definitely, Leah." I smiled brightly.

"I'm Jenna, we weren't properly introduced." The bimbo said with a fake smile. I just nodded and said my name as I also fake smiled but my eyes were sending death threats. "Anyways see you around she said after a few awkward seconds.

"Yeah, I'll see ya" I said as I continued my façade. I then went to say bye to the guys or at least the ones that where left Jared, Paul, Seth and Quill. They were in the midst of betting how many hot dogs Jared could stuff in his mouth. As I was Walking out I hit a wall. "Ouch." I muttered as I rubbed my forehead. I then look up and see Jake's worried eyes.

"I'm sorry" he breathed out

"It's fine" I mumble

"Where you going to leave without saying good bye to me?" he asks with a goofy smile. I laugh out.

"Bye Jake." I was about to walk past him when he turns me around and hugs me.

"See ya, Dani." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and almost ran out as soon as he let me go. I walked towards the car and saw Dylan on his phone. I walked to the passenger side and got in.

"Ready?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm really tiered." I mumbled out as I closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep per usual because I began to dream I was in the forest running and suddenly surrounded by wolves. The wolves began to get close to me and I panicked and sunk to the ground. I jumped up when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Dani, relax it just me. We're at your house." I hear Dylan say. I squinted my eyes open and nodded. We both get out of the car and begin walking toward the door. I turn around to say bye. Dylan was getting close to kiss me on the lips when the door slams open and makes both of us jump. I turn around and see Edward, Emmett and Japer all at the door.

"Umm guy's this is Dylan, Dylan they're my brothers, Edward, Emmett and Jasper." I awkwardly said

"Nice to meet you guys" Dylan said as he shook their hands. "Umm bye, Dani see you at school" He said as he walked down the steps. I waved at him with a smile. Once he was gone I turn around towards the guys. I see them laughing. I muttered, "I hate you guys" as I walk in to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sunday night I fell asleep pretty quickly. That night I dreamt once again that I was in the forest. It was dark, all I could see were that shadows of trees and bushes. I was barefoot I could feel the mud sticking to my feet and squeezing up through the gaps in between my toes. In order not to trip I feel around for the trunks of the trees. As I keep on walking forward I finally see a light or an opening up ahead. I begin to run but as I was just about to reach it I see a russet wolf standing there. I gasp and slip in the mud. I begin to crawl back; I hear the wolf whimper. I suddenly stop stunned by its action. I stare into its eyes, so beautiful and full of life. I then suddenly get pulled roughly by the leg, I screamed a loud horrified scream. I look back and two red eyes were staring straight at me. I jump up from my bed frightened and gasping for air.

Not being able to go back to sleep I decided to get up and get ready for school. I changed into black ripped skinny jeans topped with a long white off the shoulder knitted sweater and a red scarf. For shoes I wore Tan healed booties. My makeup was the same as always except this time I decided to do a winged eyeliner and not wanting to do anything with my hair I just hid it under a white beanie that had a pomp pomp on top. When I saw the time it was barely 6:15 about the time I normally woke up. I still had 45 minutes to spare. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. I then heard footsteps it was Carlisle.

"Good Morning Dani, you're up early." He said with a smile as he walked towards me.

"Yeah I guess I did." I laughed grabbing another spoon full of cereal.

"You know Rose got a new car and she told me to ask you if you would like her old one so you could get around?"

"Are you serious? That would be so cool!" I exclaimed almost jumping off of my seat.

"Yeah, here are the keys, you can take it to school if you feel comfortable enough."

"Yes! OMG! This is so cool! Thank You! Thank You!" I said as I ran to hug him. Grabbing the keys and heading to the garage where the cars are normally kept. I found Rose's old shiny white BMW 230i convertible. I hoped on and drove away to school. I was early so I texted Sammy to see if she wanted to get coffee before class which she said yes to. She texted me that address to a café in between forks and La Push. I parked my car and got off when I saw her on a bench outside the coffee shop.

"Hey cutie!" She said as she came over to hug me.

"Good morning Sammy!" I responded as we walked into the place. We were in line gossiping and chatting up when it was our turn. She went first and payed and then I moved up to the counter.

"I'll have a white chocolate mocha, please." I said with a smile

When all of a sudden I hear a familiar voice behind me say, "Make that two, please." As that person put a $20 bill. I look back ready argue when I see that its Jake. "My treat, just accept it Dani don't try to argue with me."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know. I wanted to. You're welcome by the way." He smirked

"Thank You." I muttered as I grabbed my drink and made my way towards the door where Sammy was waiting for me. I turn back and waved goodbye as I sipped my coffee. Jake waved back with the same smirk on his face. Sammy laughed as we walked out.

"That guy was so hitting on you." She commented.

"No he wasn't he has a girl besides I'm with Dylan." I said as I opened my car door.

"Well honey, If I were you I would dump Dylan and steel Mr. Hottie away from whatever bimbo he's dating." She said with a wonk as she hopped in her own car and drove away. I drove away too school right after her. I got to school just in time to see Dylan by his car.

"Good Morning Beautiful." He said as he ran up to me.

"Morning." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. He put his hand around my waist as he walked me to class. Around lunch time I noticed that I didn't have my phone and started to freak out. Sammy decided to call the café and see if I left it there.

"So looks like Mr. Hottie took it with him and left his address with the cashier in case you went back." Sammy told me after she got off the phone with the café worker.

"Great." I muttered. Now I have to see Jacob.

"Hey, at least we know where it is." Sammy said as she finished her food.

"You're right. Thanks for calling. I'm going to go find Dylan." I said as I got up and began walking through the halls. I then heard Dylan's voice from a distance.

"Jessie, I already told you I can't I have a girlfriend." I stayed hidden trying to figure out what was happening.

"That's not the Dylan I know. Come on have some fun." I heard the slut talk in a seductive voice. At this point I decided to make my presence known and walk out to see her dangerously close to Dylan. Dylan sees me and instantly make space between them.

"Babe, come over here I want you to meet my friend Jessie." He said nervously. I walked over and hugged him.

"Hi." I said in a fake tone.

"Hi Danielle, I was trying to convince Dylan to go to a party with me tonight but he's being boring. Maybe you can convince him?" She asks with a fake slutty smirk.

"Actually, we have plans, right babe?" I answered as I gave her my own little smirk. As Dylan nodded.

"I see." She frowned. I grabbed Dylan's hand and walked with him towards an empty class room. I sat on a desk as he closes the door and makes his way towards me.

"So do I have a reason to worry about her?" I asked as I looked at Dylan in the eyes examining him for any sign of lying.

"No babe, I only have eyes for you. Trust me I would never play you like that." Hs said as he leans in and kisses the corner of my lips. "Do you believe me?" he asks with the cutest puppy eyes I've ever seen.

"Maybe." I whispered as I kissed the area under his ear. I felt him shutter before he wrapped his hands around my waist and began to kiss me on the lips. I tangled my hands with his hair, when all of a sudden we hear the bell ring. We separate with a laugh.

"Come on, let's go." He said as he helped me down and walked me to class. Classes went by fast and I asked Sammy to let me borrow her phone so I could call Alice to let her know I was getting my phone from Jacob. She wanted to know why he had it but I promised to tell her everything later.

I drove down to the café to get the address and direction and now found myself facing a small house similar to Emily's just that this house had a ramp. I hear someone yell 'coming' from the inside. The door soon was swung open to a man in a wheel chair. That explains the ramp. "Hi my name is Danielle; I'm looking for Jacob." I said very nervously for some reason. Get it together Danielle. He looked at me and chuckles.

"I'm sorry if my boy made you drive down here for nothing he's not home right now." he said with a small smile.

"It's fine thank you. Do you know where I can find him?" I asked

"He might be at Sam's house. Do you know where that is?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm sorry for the bother. Thank you for your time." I said as I shook his hand and made my way to my car and drove off to where I think Sam's house was but much to my luck I didn't notice the gas tank wasn't full and it ran out of gas about a mile before I reached her house. Fuck! I hit my head on the steering wheel a few time for my stupidity. Regardless I got off the car and began to walk towards Emily's house. After about 20 minutes I finally made it. I knocked on the door and waited. Finally, Emily opens the door. "Hi Emily." I said with a smile.

"Danielle, what a surprise! Come on in." She said as she stepped aside for me to go in. "And to what do I owe this surprise." I giggle as we sat on her couch.

"I'm actually looking for Jacob, his dad told me I could find him here." I said with hopeful eyes.

"I'm sorry Dani, but he's not here right now he's working with the guys but they'll be here in a few minutes for dinner. Would you like to wait?" She asked

"If you don't mind. I kind of have no choice. Jacob has my phone and my car stopped about 20 minutes from here due to lack of gas." I said completely embarrassed. Emily laughed.

"I don't mind at all. Come on you can make me company in the kitchen." She said as she got up.

"I can help you." I offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm actually a fairly good cook. Even though I may not seem it." I laughed. "What are you making?" I asked

"I was going to make a roasted chicken with vegetables." She replied.

"Ooh I can make a salad and mashed potatoes to go with it!" I exclaimed.

"Sound perfect you can grab that burgundy apron so you won't get your cloths dirty." She said as she pointed towards the door where the apron was hanging. I grabbed the apron and replaced it with my scarf as I put the apron on. I wen t back to the kitchen and began to prepare the salad. Emily and I were laughing in the kitchen as she told me about her fight with Sam.

"He irritates me sometimes!" She exclaimed at the end of her story.

"Aww but Sam seems to adore you! If Dylan saw me with half the love that Sam see you with I'd consider myself lucky." I chuckled.

"Maybe he's not the right guy?" Emily said with a wink. I was about to respond when I hear the door slam open.

"We'll have to finish this chat later." Emily said with an eye roll. I laughed as I hear the guys talking among themselves.

"Smells good Me-" Seth started until her saw me.

"Hey Seth." I said with a smile, he was obviously surprised to see me.

"Hey, what are you doing here." He asked curious.

"I'm actually stuck here my car stopped about 20 minutes from here. By any chance would you be able to help, it just need gas." I asked embarrassed and hopeful.

"Sorry I can't but Jake can. He knows a lot about cars. Jake!" Seth called out. Jake was in the kitchen in no time. He looks up and sees me a little surprised.

"Just who I was looking for." I smirked. He chuckled as I extend my hand out to him, palm up.

"I actually don't have it with me. Its back home." He says. I let my head drop. All this for nothing I though. Fuck. I hear him chuckle at my actions.

"Jake, she also need help with her car apparently it ran out of Gas." Seth added.

"Really?" He raises his eyebrow at me. I nodded. "We can take my car to the gasoline station after dinner and get some gas for your car, that is if you want my help." He smirks as he leans on the island that divided us.

"I don't have any other option." I responded as I rolled my eyes.

"Jake, help set the table." Emily said sternly interrupting our stare down. We both grabbed for the salad in the middle of the island and our hands accidentally touched. I retracted my hands fast as I feel heat rise to my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I mumbles as I turn to grab the mashed potatoes on the other side, trying to hide the blush that was plastered on my face. I then felt two hand turning me around and I come face to face with Jake. He leans in and I feel my heart race he then stops and clears his throat.

"Umm I've got it you already did enough." He says in low voice as he grabs the plate from my hand and takes it to table. Leaving me in the kitchen trying catch my breath and calm myself. I begin to wash the dishes in order to buy myself some time before I had to face him again. Emily comes back in the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing here still let's go eat." Emily says as she pushes me out of the kitchen. I grab a plate and sit next to Seth not noticing that I am also next to Jake since he was at the end of the table. Fuck my life.

"Em, this is delicious!" exclaimed Sam.

"Yes Emily thank you for the meal." I added

"Aww couldn't have done it without you Dani. You should come more often I'm sure the guys would love to have you here. They can show you La Push." Emily Replied

"I'm not so sure Emily. I don't think Paul would want me here that much." I giggled as I saw his fake hurt face.

"Hey! I'm just upset about your friend. I thought it was some hot chick you were bringing. You got my hopes up and then turns out to be some weak ass dude." He exclaims. I began to laugh loud.

"I'm sorry Paul. Maybe next time?" I said as I still couldn't stop the giggles.

"You better. I didn't like that guy that much anyways." Paul added. Again I laugh.

"Good, because If so I would have had to fight you for him." I said

"Don't tell me you and him?" Paul questioned and I just winked at him. It then got really quiet. I helped Emily clean up and then went to find Jake. I was told he was walking along the beach. Sure enough he was throwing pebbles into the water. I approach him and stand next to him in awe at the sight before me.

"It's so pretty." I awed

"Hn. I've seen prettier things." He said without looking at me

"Like Paul?" I ask jokingly hoping to get a laugh out of him. He chuckles darkly.

"You just gave me the funniest mental picture of Paul." He mutters.

"What's that?" I ask.

"You don't want to know. Let's just say Paul and pretty don't go together." As soon as he said this I could not stop laughing. I was laughing so hard that I slipped. Jake tried grabbing me but we both ended up falling in. I gasped as the cold water touched my skin. Jake quickly got up and extended his hand to help me up but I just stared at him still in shock. As I look up at his worried eyes I couldn't contain my laughter.

"I'm sorry." I managed to mutter in between laughs. I was stilling sitting there letting the water crash into me. He just looked at me as if I grew an extra head.

"Are you ok? Come on let's get you up You're going to get sick." Jake said as he extends his hand to me I pull him down.

"Hey!" he yells out in joking way. I laugh out again. We began splashing each other and laughing. He suddenly grabbed me and slumped me over his shoulder as he's making his way towards the middle of the water.

"Wait! Jake stop!" I said as I began to panic.

"You brought this up on yourself Dani!" He laughed

"I don't know how to swim!" I yelled out as he dropped me. I panicked grabbed on to whatever was close which turned out to be Jake's shirt. As he heard this quickly he grabbed my waist bringing me close to him afraid I might drown.

"I'm sorry." He kept un mumbling. My hands were gripping his shirt so hard my knuckles were turning white. I was having trouble breathing do to my anxiety but I didn't want him to feel it was his fault because it wasn't I started it.

"No, it ok just don't let me go." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder and kept a tight hold of his shirt.

"Never." He whispered as he brought me back to shore. He was carrying me bridal style and when we finally made it to front door of Emily's house and I was blushing like a tomato.

"Umm Jake you can put me down." I said embarrassed.

"Oh yeah sorry" He replies as he puts me down.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. Emily then came rushing out with towels.

"What happened?" She exclaimed. We both stayed quiet. So she continues, "We need to get you dry cloths."

She was about to rush back inside when Jake says, "I have some spare cloths in my truck. You can have one of my t-shirts and just give it me when I drop off your car?"

"Sounds good, I have some tights in my bag and my dance slipper. So that's all I need."

"You do ballet?" he asked

"yeah, and I'm also on the school dance team."

"Cool, maybe I'll go watch your performances. That is if you invite me."

"Of course!" I laughed. "Just don't embarrass me?" I joked.

"I am not embarrassing." He said with a cocky smile.

"Sure." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not." He said as if trying to convince himself more than me. He threw a burgundy long sleeve shirt at me and pointed me towards the bathroom, where I went inside to change. I came out with my black sheer tights and a really comfy long-sleeve that fit me like a short dress and my black flat sole-less shoes. I look up and catch Jake staring at me. He finally notices I was looking at him and we both turn around blushing.

"Um do you think you can take me home?" I finally speak out. He nods and grabs his keys. "Oh and can we get my phone I need it." I added and he chuckled.

"Yeah, we'll just stop by my house on the way." He replies, "Come on let's go. Em, were leaving." He says as he pulls me out by the hand I barely heard Emily yell out 'bye'. The drive to his house was a little awkward and I could see me hair fizzing up and curling due to the water from the car mirrors, I looked like a troll. I didn't realize when we got to his house nor when he got off but when I noticed he was already back and handing me my phone.

"OMG! Thank You!" I said as I hugged him from the excitement. I quickly realized what I did and blushed, "I'm sorry." I Mumbled

"Nah, you're good. If this is the kind of reaction I would get from you every time I do something nice for you, you can call me Saint Jake." He said with a smirk. I could not stop the laugh that came out as soon as he said this. "You're so beautiful when you laugh." He added. I scoffed.

"Shut up." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious." He said. I look at him and I can see that he's looking at me with the most loving and beautiful eyes ever. I don't know if it was just me but I felt a pull towards him and I felt like we were getting closer. When my phone vibrates. I quickly look down, it was Dylan. I forgot we had plans tonight.

"Shit." I muttered "Sorry I have to take this call." I said as I picked up. "Hello?" I said in a very innocent tone.

"Babe, I've been calling you all day. We had plans remember?" He said obviously irritated.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I completely forgot... We can-" I started saying before I was cut off.

"You forgot? So what you also forgot to pick up my calls or respond to my texts. And to think I was worried." He shouted.

"Babe, it's not like that I had lost my phone and I just got it back. We can still do something. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise." He was quiet. The he started talking.

"I'm pretty upset right now I don't think it's a go-" He started but it was my turn to cut him off.

"Come on! You won't regret it. Remember launch today?" I asked hoping that would do it. I hear him sigh.

"You just know how to get me. You want to come over? My parent's won't home until late tonight."

"Can you drive me back home I'm not driving right now." I asked

"Yeah." He says. I end the call and look over to Jake he looks pissed. I was afraid to ask if he could drop me off at Dylan's place.

I finally build up the courage to ask, "Hey could you drop me off at my boyfriend's house it's closer and I remembered just now that we have to finish a group project." I half lied for some bazar reason unknown to me. He just nods and the car ride became awkward and uncomfortable so I begin to text Samantha all about it.


	5. Chapter 5

We finally made it to Dylan's house after about the longest awkward silence ever. I got off and before I closed the door I said thank you and Jacob still wouldn't look at me he just nodded and drove off. I knocked on Dylan's door and he soon opened still a little upset. I looked up at him with a smile I felt so short with my slipped for some reason. I can't believe that I am able to feel so comfortable with Jake but with Dylan my boyfriend I can't help but feel on edge sometimes.

"Hey." I said as I went in.

"Hey, why are you wearing that?" he asked as soon as he saw my outfit. I look down I had forgotten what I was wearing. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come right after being with Jake. I wonder if you could smell his sent. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty of having such a good time with him and then coming to Dylan.

"I umm kind of fell in the water. So had to change into this." I awkwardly giggled. He looked at me as if he was trying to figure me out. I made my way to what appeared to be his kitchen and sat on the kitchen island and dangled my legs as I grab a red apple that was on the counter and bite into it. He follows me and leans against the wall.

"That's a guy's shirt." He commented with a raised eyebrow. He looked pissed. I'm staring at him; frozen I didn't know what to say. I knew If I told him about Jake he would just be a lot of unwanted drama.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" I asked with a smirk.

"Should I?" He asks in a very serious tone. I found it kind of cute that he was jealous, I roll my eyes. And motioned him towards me with my finger. He gets closer. When he's arm distance apart I grab his shirt and pull him even closer and wrap my dangling legs around his torso. I put my arms on his shoulders and play with the collar of his shirt and I stare him in the eyes so he could see I'm not lying.

"I'm not a slut." I said and leaned down and kissed him on the right corner of his lips. "And when I first saw you I thought you were the hottest guy ever, and I still do." I added as I kiss the opposite corner of his lips. "And I'm dating you and I would never ever purposefully ruin this by flirting with another guy." I whispered into his ear I pull back and He smirks at me as he holds my waist and leans down to give me a chaste kiss.

"So you think I'm hot?" he asks I roll me eyes. "That's good because I find you very sexy." He whispers in a seductive tone as he leans again and kisses me along my jaw. I let a soft moan escape my mouth as I grab his face and kiss him on the lips before moving to behind his ear and doing exactly what he was doing to me. He finds my mouth again and licks my lips with his tongue begging for entrance but I refused with a giggle finally he bit my lips and grabbed my ass causing me to gasp and giving him the access he wanted. He put both his hands on my ass and brought me closer to his body not once leaving his lips from mine. He picks me up from the kitchen island and carries me to the couch were we continued making out. He rested his right hand on my thigh and every so often caress it making Jake's shirt rise up on me. He continued this as he sucked on my neck. Babe don't you dare leave a hickie on me." I warned in between pants and kisses. Then I felt his teeth gently bite into me.

"Dylan!" I yelled out.

"Sorry." He chuckles

He moves back to my lips and his body weight causes tome fall back on the couch leading to his body on top of mine. We kept kissing for a few minutes when we finally broke it for air. For some reason my mind was going all over the place and it happened to go to earlier today when we were kissing at school and then back to that Jessie slut.

"Dyl do I have a reason to be jealous of Jessie?" I asked he looks at me as he kisses my jaw.

"No, we already talked about this." He says.

"Yeah but I can't help but feel like I'm missing something." I said remembering how she had been very seductive towards him.

"You're not missing anything. She's just a friend." He says as he gets up and makes his way to the kitchen. He wouldn't look me in the eyes. Is it just me or is he lying to me? "Want something to eat?" he asks

"No thanks, I think you should take me home." I said as I look at the clock and read 7pm.

"Babe are you mad?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. I didn't respond. I just glared at him. He come over to me and hugs me. "Babe what do I need to do for you to believe me."

"I don't know. Just don't talk to her."

"Babe she's my friend." He says "I will promise to not hang out with her too much if that makes you feel better." He says and I nod

"I guess. Let's go." I said as I grab my phone from his kitchen.

He grabs his keys and my hand and drags me outside and towards his car. The drive was fairly quiet he had his hand on my thigh and I was on my phone texting Samantha and telling her we needed to talk about that Jessie slut tomorrow.

Jacob's POV

I was completely pissed off. It took all my strength to not shift inside the car when I heard her talking and flirting with that dick-less asshole. Does she not see what she does to me? I thought we were having a good time, I thought imprinting would make her realize that we were meant to be together why does it only feel one sided. Why is she denying it, denying us? She was quiet the entire ride. When she got off she said thanks and I nodded in response not wanting to say something I would regret.

After I dropped her off I drove off into the woods wanting to let out some steam. I shifted and ran. I hit some trees and eventually tiered myself out.

 _Jake what are you doing?_ I hear Sam inside my head

 _Blowing off some steam._ I respond

 _Why?_ He asks and I reply my memories of tonight for him to see He whimpers feeling my hurt.

 _Jake, just give her some time. I have a feeling that she does feel something for you. She's just scare. Just try to see it through her eyes. She was probably already dating him before she met you. I'm sure she doesn't want to dump him for you fearing you might not feel the same. Or maybe she just need you to be her protector her friend and if that's it then I'm sorry but you have to deal with it. The imprint isn't always perfect._

I nodded. Sam was right I just had to be there for her right now and hope that dick fucks up. I then remember I was supposed to take her car. I ran back to my truck leaving Sam in the woods. I found her car not far from Emily's she gave me her keys shortly after we had left Emily's. I had a spare portable gas tank and poured the little bit I had in her car and drove it to the nearest gas station filling her tank up and made my way to the Cullen's.

I got there pretty fast and as I park her car I can sense that she's already home. Good she I thought, I get to see her again. I get out and go knock on the door. Rosalie opens the door, unfortunately. "What are you doing here? Are you lost puppy?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I wish I was, leech." I responded. "I'm here to see Danielle."

"I can't believe you imprinted on her. I had hopped better for her." She says before she slams the door in my face. I was about to knock on the door again when it opens quickly to reveal Danielle in my shirt and some long knee length socks, which gave me a nice view of her legs.

"I'm sorry about Rose." She says.

"It's fine. I don't really like her either." I said. She laughs and her hair falls back revealing a red spot on her neck. When she notices me staring at that spot she quickly moves her hair to cover it. My heart hurt. It should have been my love marks on her neck not somebody else's. "I brought your car," I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Thank." She says with a smile before adding, "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah." I said as I follow her. I can't remember the last time I was in this house. We sat on the couch and she brought me a glass of water. "You're still wearing my shirt." I ask loving how it looked on her. She blushed. God, how I love it when she blushes.

"It's comfy, I might just keep it." She says with a smirk.

"Yeah well I guess you can have it. It looks better on you than me anyways." She laughs.

"Good because I really wasn't planning on giving it back. "So what's up?" She asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know I'm trying to get a conversation going." She says and I roll my eyes at her antics. "Do you have plans for this weekend?" she asks.

"Nope, not really but there's always a bonfire at La Push. So maybe just do that or hang out with the guys. How about you?"

"Umm nothing for now but I have a thing for the woods so might end up there." She joked but I couldn't help but panic just thinking about it.

"Don't even think about it."

"You're no fun, Jake."

"Really?" I ask with a smirk. She nods and I take it as my cue to pick her up and sling her over my shoulder.

"Jake!" She laughs.

U "What?"

"Put me down!" She laughs again.

"Nope. Not until you admit that I'm fun."

"Never." She says so I began to spin her. "Ok! Ok! I admit it!" She yells. I stop.

"Admit what?" I ask with a smirk

"That your fun." The mutters. I grab her waist as I set her down in front of me. My hands are still on her waist and I lean forward next to her ear and whisper.

"Was that so hard?" I see that her ear gets red. I brush my lips on her ear as I get back up and I felt her shutter. I see her face and then I see her smirk as she goes on her tippy toes putting her hand on my shoulders and leans forward towards my ear and she whispers.

"Two can play at this game Jake." She whispers as she presses her body to mine. My hands lowered a bit from her waist.

"I like this game." I said with a smirk.

"I bet you do." She replies as she brushes her hands down my arms and places them around my waist. Then she did something I never expected. She gave me a wedgie. I groaned as I let her go. She laughs. "Since you like this game do you want another one?" She asks.

"No." I muttered in between groans. I could hear the leeches laughing due to my supernatural hearing. I growl.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." She laughs. "How about we watch a movie?" She asks. I shrug.

"Sure, what do you have?" I ask as She goes toward the TV.

"Hmm. How about transformers?" She asks at least it's not a chick flick I thought as I nod. She made her way back to the couch and handed me the dvd. "Can you put it on while I may popcorn?" She asks and I nod. I put the movie on and we watch the movie. I always waited for her hand to grab the popcorn so our hands would "accidentally brush. Somewhere along the movie she fell asleep and her body slumped down until her head was on my lap and I moved her hair out of her face. I closed my eyes for a second wanting to enjoy the moment when I hear movement and a flash I open my eyes to see Emmett with a camera.

"She's going to be so embarrassed when she sees this." He laughs. I glare at him. "Don't worry I'll make you a copy." He says before he runs out. I swear how did she get herself tangled with the leeches. I heard her snore so quietly that if you weren't paying attention you would miss it. I chuckled how did I not meet her sooner. I would have dedicated myself to her and maybe she would have never fallen for that dick. I shake my head. I look at the clock it was already midnight. I get up carefully not trying to wake her. I pick her up bridal style and carry her upstairs hoping to find her her room by smell. I found it quickly and tucked her in. I saw a stack of sticky notes and I write: Text Me if you ever want to come over to La Push you owe me for falling Asleep-Jake and my phone number right under it. I walk down the stairs and I see Edward and Bella at the bottom.

"Hi Bella." I said with a smile. "Leech." I acknowledge Edward. He scoffs.

"Hi Jake." Bella says as she hugs me. "How are things going with Danni?" she says as she sits alongside Edward and I follow. I sigh.

"She's dating some dick from forks." I muttered as I remember the hickie I saw on her neck and I feel Edward tense. Get out of my head I thought.

"You think very loudly." He says and then adds, "I don't particularly like him either. His thought can be very irksome." Edward hisses and I growl just imagining what that asshole could be thinking.

"Nessie doesn't like him either." Bella laughs. "She told me that she told Dani that she wanted you and her to be friends." I smirked I had forgotten that I has asked Nessie for help.

"Bella and I could help also. You are a family friend after all." Edward states and I laugh.

"I never thought I would want to hear you say that but thanks. I think I'm going to need all the help I can get." I said as I shake my head.

"I'm sure her dating Dylan is temporary I don't think he's her type." Bella reassured me.

"Oh he's definitely her type. He's athletic, hot, rich, and charming." Rosalie says as she glares at me and I glare back.

"Rose..." Edward warned

"What I'm just giving my opinion. Besides by how happy she came home and the smell that was all over her. I can only assume that they are getting pretty serious." I growled as my knuckles turned white. "Did I hit a nerve, doggy."

"Rose shut up." Edward added again.

"Whatever." She said as she walks away.

"I'm going to head home." I say as I get up

"Bye Jake. Don't worry things will work out." Bella says as she hugs me.

"I'm on your side Jacob." Edward says I smirked at him and left running into the woods.

Danielle POV:

I woke up feeling extremely comfortable and cozy. When I finally opened my eyes I saw that I was in a completely different room than the one I had fallen asleep in. I look around expecting to see the TV still on and to feel either cold or slight neck or back pain. Instead I see my room. I don't remember getting up here. As I was thinking of scenarios on how I got here I bump into the bed stand next to my bed and a stack of sticky notes fall down, when I pick it up I notice it has something written on it. It was, Jake. Unconsciously I smile. He must have been the one who brought me to my room. I begin to blush of embarrassment. I decided to send him text to apologize.

 _To: Jake_

 _Good Morning Jake,_

 _Sorry I fell asleep…_

 _-Dani_

In less than a minute I get a response.

 _To: Dani_

 _It's all good. I didn't even notice. The movie was that good._

I laugh he probably was extremely bored, it an old movie and I'm sure he has seen probably multiple times. With that I begin to get ready sine I had plenty of time. I put my robe on and sit in front of my vanity. As I'm doing my makeup I notice red markings along my neck. I groan, I had forgotten about these. Jake must think I'm the biggest slut ever. Wait, why do I care what he thinks. I begin to cover the markings with makeup. Thank god for this cold weather because I can wear my purple turtle neck dress, that can add extra coverage to my neck. I wore skin colored tights that were from the knee down sparkling black. For shoes I wore knee high boots. So the glittery part of the tights peeked out of the boots. I straightened my hair down because I felt paranoid about my neck. I ate a quick bowl of cereal and drove down to school.

I parked my car the closest I could to school. I was walking towards the main entrance when I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me back. It was Dylan, he embraces my waist as I hit his shoulder for scarring me.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asks.

"You scared me. I hate you." I pouted

"That's not what you said last night." He smirks as he moves my hair out of the way and places a kiss on the know hidden markings.

"Stop, you don't know how long it took me to cover them." I muttered.

"You shouldn't have." He says in between kisses. I push him off irritated.

"I'm going to class." I muttered

"Babe…" he whined but I continued walking towards the school. After last night with Jake I feel guilt spending time with Dylan. A part of me really wants our relationship to work another part of me just wants to run towards Jake and kiss him. But he's dating that bimbo from La Push. I was walking towards class when I felt my phone vibrate.

 _From: Jake_

 _Hey, so I was wondering if you maybe you would like to come over and hang out tonight we're making a bonfire and everyone has been asking me to ask you._

I laugh, I just saw them all yesterday.

 _To: Jake_

 _Sure :)_

 _From Jake_

Great! See you at 7pm. Emily's place.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the school day went fairly quickly. Dance practice was cancelled so as soon as class was over I made my way home. I parked my car and as soon as I opened the door I am welcomed by no other than Emmet. "Don't you have a life?" I teased.

"I wouldn't be making fun of me if I were you." He retorted with a smirk

"And why is that?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow at him

"Wouldn't you want to know." He says as he dangles a small polaroid picture in front of me. I laugh snatching the picture from his grasp. I expected to see my face doing something stupid but what I see make my blood run to my cheeks.

"What the hell Emmet!" I shout as I punch him as hard as I can on the shoulder but he didn't even flinch. As soon as I hit him I felt immense pain on my wrist.

"Ow? I told you it was-" He stopped midsentence as he saw me crying. "What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"My wrist." I sobbed, "it hurts. I think I sprained it." I continued to sob as he picks me up and carries me to the car and rushes me to the hospital. Along the way Alice calls Emmet.

"Hey you're on speaker I'm on my way to the hospital with Dani." Emmet says as he answers the call.

"What happened is she ok?" She asked.

"She punched me and possibly sprained her wrist. She'll live." He says and I chuckle.

"Why?" Alice giggles

"Yeah, why Dani." I blush as he says this not wanting to answer.

"He umm took a picture of me with Jake." I managed to mutter as I look towards the window.

"You and that dog who would have guessed." Alice says

"It's not like that." I stammered

"Mhmm." I hear Alice hum as she clicks. After that I fell asleep and was suddenly woken up by Emmet. He carried me into the hospital and set me down in front of the receptionist desk. Where he began arguing with the receptionist.

"Look can you just tell him his daughter Danielle is injured and needs him." He says frustrated.

"Fine." She finally agrees as she disappears inside. Soon after Carlisle rushes out worried.

"Dani what's wrong?" He asks as he motions me towards him.

"I think I sprained my wrist." I said and cried when he touched it.

"Come on let's get some x-rays done just to be sure." He says. After the x-rays he concluded that in fact it was just a sprained wrist and just wrapped it. "How did this happen?" he asks. Emmet and I stay quiet as we glance at each other. Carlisle chuckled, "actually I think its best if I don't know." He says. "But since you can't drive for a few weeks and I have a feeling Emmet had something to do with this He'll be driving you around until it heals." I smirked and Emmet frowned.

Once we were leaving I look up at Emmet as we get in the car. "I need you to take me to La Push." I stated

"Going to see your boyfriend?" He asked

"No Dylan, won't be there." I said matterafactly.

"Whatever." He said with a smirk. It was five o'clock when we got there. I knocked on the door and it swung open to reveal Seth.

"Hi." I said as I smiled.

"Hey, come in. We've been waiting for you he says." I laugh and I see everyone having a good time in the living room.

"Hey Dani, good thing you're here now Jake can stop bugging us." Paul says and I laugh. Jake growls and makes his way towards me at the same time Seth runs to the table and I press my sprained wrist towards my chest trying to avoid getting more injured. Jake's smile turns into a frown as soon as he sees my wrist.

"What happened?" he asks with narrowed eyes.

"I sprained it."

"How?"

"I punched Emmett. I guess I don't know how to punch." I awkwardly giggled. Jake growled.

"What did he do?" He asked through gritted teeth. His attitude scared me and turned me on all at the same time. I pull out the polaroid picture from my bag. I show it to him. He smirked, "I look pretty hot here. Don't you think." I rolled my eyes as I pushed him. "Can I keep it?" He asked and I laughed he's so vain.

"Sure." I said as I walked passed him to say hi to Emily. "Hi Emily." I said hugging her and making sure I didn't hurt my left wrist.

"Dani I'm so glad you could make it." She said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah well I missed you. So I guess I have no choice but to put up with these guys." I teased and I heard a chorus of 'hay's' and 'come on'. I laughed as I rolled my eyes. Jake come's and puts his arm around me.

"Please you basically begged me to invite you." He said with a smirk. I pull my arm back and elbow him in the ribs.

"OW! What the hell." He screams.

"That's what you get for lying." I said with my own smirk. Jake was about to say something back when we heard a shrieking voice.

"Jake!" It was the bimbo she runs up and hugs him all flirty or as I see it skanky. I roll my eyes and leave towards the kitchen Emily glares at her and then looks at me with a knowing smile. I just smile at her and pretend like I don't care I have Dylan anyways. "Jake are you going to see me at the dance competition against fork." She asks.

"Umm Yeah wouldn't miss it." He says unsure then he looks back at me. "Are you competing?" He asks

"Duh!" I said as I flip my hair back with my hand.

"Well good luck you're going to need it." The bimbo says all high and mighty.

"Please, we haven't even practiced because we already know it's an easy win." I scoff.

"You think you're so good huh?" She taunts obviously bothered by comment I walk closer to her so she could hear my next statement clearly.

"I don't think I'm that good. I know." I said with a straight face.

Jake got nervous and put a hand on her shoulder as he said, "I think you guys should save this for the competition." He awkwardly laughed.

"We'll see who wins." She says with a smirk as she hugs him.

"Whatever." I scoff as I brush past her towards where the other guys where. They were laughing and pushing each other. Idiots. I saw Kim and Ashely sitting by the fire and made my way towards them.

"Hey!" they both said as I sat next to them.

"Hi girls." I said with a smile.

"So Jenna and you don't get along?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She can suck my imaginary dick." I said irritated. The both laugh and Kim was the first to respond.

"Don't worry we don't like that bitch either and the guys just see her as a girl who goes around." She said.

"Except Jake." I muttered.

"He likes to see the good in everyone." Ashley pipes in. I smile as we began chatting of other things. A few minutes passed and I was getting a little tipsy along with them off of beer. Jake comes to my side and tells me to take a walk with him. I get up and we make our way towards the beach a little farther than the group. We sit in a big log that was on the shore watching the waves crash into each other.

"So are you still with that dick?" He asks

"He's actually a really cool guy." I respond Jake scoffs. "I'm serious." I add.

"Well if he every fucks up, let me know so I can beat his ass." I laugh and I don't know if it was the alcohol but I hug him from the side.

"That's sweet." I said as I smiled like an idiot. He gets a little closer and was about to open his mouth when we feel icy cold water being sprayed on us. I scream. He growls and we both get up quickly running away. I look up and Paul is laughing his ass off with Embry. Dropping the water guns. I quickly grabbed both of them and tossed one to Jake as their laughter abruptly stop. Jake and I look towards each other and smirk.

"Wait!" Embry started.

"Yeah, it was just a joke." Paul added.

"Really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as we begin spraying them. I struggled a bit since I couldn't use my left hand but regardless I still wanted my revenge. Eventually our water ran out and we ended up with a very wet Paul and Embry in front of us. I can feel my hair frizzing up so I tie it into a messy bun.

"I never noticed how curly your hair was." Jake suddenly speaks up.

"Yeah I never really wear out like this." I shrugged.

"Why?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I never have really liked it. I feel like I look uglier with it curly." I awkwardly laughed.

"That's unbelievable. Ugly doesn't go with you. You're nothing but beautiful." He says with a chuckle of his own. I immediately turn my face away from him. Not wanting him to see my blush. I bite my lip and turn to him.

"Thanks..." I mumbled and when I saw his eyes I swear I saw so much love and admiration that it made me want to just kiss him and embrace him but I knew he had someone already and besides he had a thing for Bella not that long ago and I had Dylan. "I think that I should be going home. I'm going to call Emmett to pick me up." I suddenly voice up.

"I can take you. Besides I wanted to ask Carisle something."

"So you're using me to get to my dad." I laughed. He froze.

"You're Dad?" he asked. I freeze as well shocked that I call him that.

"Umm did I say that? Sorry my mind has been all over the place. I meant to say Carlisle." I mumbled like an idiot. He nods a little bit more serious.

"So how did you end up with Cullen's? You didn't have any other family?" He asked. I don't know what brought me to talk about it but I felt safe telling him for some reason and he was the first person I would ever be telling.

"I didn't know my biological father. He left pretty early in the game. My mother was killed by my stepdad. And Carlisle was her only family." I managed to say as I felt tears begin to fall. Jake was suddenly in front of me with worried eyes. I felt his thumbs wiping my tears away before he embraces me and holds me as if I were fragile and for the first time since I left California I broke down. I grabbed onto his shirt with fisted hand and sobbed as he rubbed my back and comforted me. My crying eventually stopped and pull apart "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to ask. I would have never asked if I knew it would cause you so much pain remembering your past. If I could take it all away I would. It hurts me to see you like this. I would do anything to prevent you from hurting." He said as he looks me in the eye. I nod with a small smile.

"Please take me home." I pleaded with my watery eyes. He nods and walks me to his car. The drive back home was very quiet and I ended up falling asleep like usual. I felt someone shake me from the side and I see that its Jake.

"C'mon. We're here." He says as he helps me down and walks me to the door I knock and as we wait for it to open I turn to Jake and by standing on my tippy toes I kiss his cheek.

"Thank You for everything." I added after and I heard the door open and the sound of the door opening makes me realize what I just did and rushed inside not wanting to give any explanation on what I just did. I ran into my room and bumped into Rose.

"Hey where's the rush little Dani?" She asked with knowing eyes.

"Umm there's no rush." I nervously mumbled as I walked the rest of the distance into my room and her following me behind shortly.

"So Emmett told me that you sprained your wrist?"

"Yeah, sorry I punched him." I said as I shrugged.

"He deserved it." She laughed, "He told me to give you this so you would believe him?" She half asked as she hand me a wrapped box. I grab it with a raised eyebrow and slowly unwrap it to fin the picture I had just given Jake in a gold glass frame.

"Wow Dylan has tanned really fast." Rose teased as she leaned over my shoulder looking on the picture. I groaned. "So what's up with that?" She asked.

"I don't know. I really like Dylan he's sweet and I feel like we have a normal relationship. I don't want to cheat on him if that's what you're thinking but I do feel a pull to Jake but that can't happen." I finished as I dropped on my bed. She laughed he bell like laugh as she sat on my bed as well.

"Well, that sure is interesting." She teased. I closed my eyes.

"Is he gone yet?" I said as I opened one eye.

"Yeah, he left shortly after you kissed him" She said with another laugh as she muttered, "stupid dog." I groaned.

"You always so mean to him. You all do always calling him wet dog and stuff. I honestly don't understand how he's even considered a family friend."

"Long story really but despite our hate for him and his smell he has helped Edward and Bella a lot so Carlisle being the kind person he is, officially established him as a family friend."

"He doesn't smell." I scoffed.

"You would know."

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me you kissed him." She said with a raised eyebrow as she threw a white fluffily pillow at my face. I groaned as I stuffed my face into the pillow.

"why am I so stupid Rose?" I asked

"Hey you're not that stupid you haven't dumped Dylan yet. So I was thinking me and you can have a movie night?" She asked

"Yes! I have the perfect one! The new Beauty and the beast movie!" I said getting up to grab my sweater and she rolled her eyes.

"Great, we get to take my child to watch a Disney movie!" She scoffed. I laugh as I put it on. I couldn't help but feel like Jake was close by as we walked out of the house to Rose's car

The movie was great. Rose just watched it blankly while I enjoyed every minute of it. We got home pretty late and as soon as I reached my bed I knocked out.

One minute I was closing my eyes the next I was seeing Dylan at my door. "Hey Babe, Miss me?" He asked with his little smirk. I got of my bed and walked over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. I got on my tippy toes and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I'll take that as yes." He said as he closes the door behind him. He kisses me on the lips and moves his way down moving me back until I hit the bed. I felt his hand rub against my thigh. I closed my eyes trying to savor the moment one second it was Dylan the other it was Jake. My mind screamed to stop it to move to push him off. It was wrong but I wouldn't budge. I couldn't find my voice to say something to scream to shout to reason. I just let happen. I heard a loud bang and my eyes just flew open.

"Honey! You're going to be late to School!" I heard Esme say behind the door to my room.

"Umm thanks I must have slept through my alarm!" I said as I rub my forehead and move my hair out of my face. I look around as if still feeling in that dream state. That was the weirdest dream ever. It felt really real like. I quickly got up and did my bed. Today was going to be an off day. I put on some grey jogger sweats and toped it with a black lacy brallet and a black Harvard crop top sweatshirt. For shoes I wore my black roshe runs. For my hair I put it up in a messy bun and not wanting to waste time in putting my eye contacts I use my glasses. I grabbed an apple on my way out. I was about to walk to my car when I see Emmett waiting to take me to school. I look down at my wrist recalling I couldn't drive just yet.

I made it school 15 minutes late and too my luck as I was running in I bumped into Dylan. "Woo! Where's the rush babe?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm late and need to get to class." I said as I tried to side step him but his big muscular arms stopped me.

"Nope, You're not going to class looking like that?" I laugh at his statement and look him straight in the eye.

"I know I look like shit you don't have to remind me ok." I said teasingly.

"Babe, you can make a plastic bag look good. I just know that if you're turning me on you'll definitely turn on all those little nerds." He said with a smirk. I blushed and considered not going to class. "Come with us?" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Where?" I asked before officially deciding.

"We have to initiate Chuck the newbie. You in?" He asked.

" I don't think so." I giggled

"Come on! I know you don't like him for being an ass hole. We're not going to make him do anything too bad just make him do embarrassing things. Don't you want to see him embarrass himself with his stupidity?" He asked again with a smirk. Chuck was a dick. He had no consideration for other people and ran his mouth regardless. He was to conceited,

I smiled and kissed Dylan on the lips. "Let's go!' I said as he grabs my hand and we ran to his black Ferrari. He opens the door for me. I kiss his cheek before getting in and we here a loud groan.

"Dude what the hell? I thought I was riding with you?" I hear chuck ask Dylan. Dylan chuckles and pushes him.

"Dude, hot girl? Or You?" he scoffed as he hopped in to the driver's seat and chuck ran to some other guy's jeep. I turn to him with a raised brow and my hands crossed in front of me.

"So, I'm just a hot girl to you?" I asked a little irritated that he didn't call me his girlfriend.

"No babe, you're my girlfriend, and you so happen to be hot. Don't be mad that's just how us guys talk. I didn't think it would offend you." He said as he rubs his hand on my knee.

"Whatever." I said as I push his hand away from my knee.

"Babe! How do you want me to prove to you that I care for you? I genuinely do!" He said as he looks at me. The jeep, Chuck was in drives up next to us and Dylan lowers the window.

"Having fun with the hot chick Dylan?' I hear Chuck yell out. I was going to say something when Dylan grips the steering wheel with his left hand grabs a plastic water bottle and throws it at chuck. Hitting him straight in the head.

"Chuck shut the fuck up. Don't ever disrespect my girlfriend if you know what's good for you!" Dylan yells out. I hear the other guys laugh at chuck and I feel moved by Dylan's action the I leaned to kiss his lower jaw and whisper a thanks into his ear. He shudders and says," I love the way you make me feel." He says with a smirk.

"So where's the first stop?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I'm following the guys. Honestly we just didn't want to be in class." He responds as I laugh.

"So we're not initiating Chuck?" I asked,

"No we are, but it's not something we usually do so we're going along as we go." He smirks at me and then goes back to looking at the road. I laugh. What did I get myself into? We kept driving and ended up at a small school somewhere close to the forest. For some reason it made me think of Jake. We got out of the car and walked to the jeep were Chuck and the other guys were. I put my hand in my pockets as I look around and the guys chatted among themselves.

"So what exactly are you guys going to do?" I decided to ask.

"Well we aren't doing anything but Chuck here is going to steel the school flag? and Tag their gym?" One of the guys with red hair said as they all laughed and chuck smirked.

"Piece of cake!" Chuck smirked.

"What school is this again?" I asked again feel uncomfortable.

"Who cares? I knew we shouldn't have brought you. You're bringing down the mood!" Chuck decided to open his mouth again. Normally I wouldn't let him get to me but lately I could not stand him and I kind of wanted to take part in embarrassing.

"Your right chuck. So why don't I make it more interesting for you and say you have to all this in your underwear? All in favor?" I asked as I raise my hand. All the guys laughed and 'oohed' as they also raised their hands. "That is unless you're a little scared pussy cat?" I asked as I smirked at him. Dylan raised his eyebrow at me and laughed as he puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Please? I'll do it" Chuck scoffed and began to unbuckle his pants and take his clothes off. Dylan playfully covers my eyes and I laugh as I gently hit him.

"Stop!" I laugh.

"What? I want to keep you from going blind by his deformity." Dylan teased.

"Hey!' Chuck yelled. We all laughed. As soon as he was done we all followed him to the back being careful in not being seen. We walked inside the school and saw that they were in class. As we were looking for the gym we heard voices and all ran hiding in the first bathroom we found which happened to be a girl's bathroom. Dylan and I hid in the first stall and he covered my mouth with his hands in order to prevent me from getting ourselves caught. From the little opening of the stall I saw to girls washing their hands. One turns around and Dylan press himself against me.

"Do you guys really have to do this in the girl's bathroom? Get a room! Some of us actually need to use the bathroom and would prefer to not walk in on a make out session or maybe even something worse!" I heard one of the girls speak out as they walked out and my eyes widened 10 times more realizing that we were in La Push. The girl who just said that was Kim. I heard all the guys laugh and Dylan laughs also as he hugs me and we all walk out. The red hair from earlier pats Dylan's back.

"Good thinking man!" he laughs, "Come on guys?" He says as he walks past us and we all follow behind him wanting to get out of the bathroom as fast as possible.

Once we're outside we all ran to their gym. The red head who I soon learned was named Nick put a back pack on the floor and said, "Everyone hurry up and grab one we're going to spray paint chucks silloute on the wall. Chuck go to the wall." He said I grabbed a pink spray bottle. I was the first to directly and purposefully hit him with color. I laugh when he flinches.

"Hey! Watch it Dani!" He yelled.

"Shut Up! You're going to get us caught!" I yelled back. All the guys followed my lead and "accidently" spray painted him. The guys also leaved taunting messages in order to provoke them for their future basketball game. Chuck suddenly reappeared with their flag running.

"I got it guys but I also saw some of their basketball players coming over most likely to practice so we should head out." He said all in one breath.

"Shit!" I heard Dylan breath out. He looks over to me. "put down your hair and put your hoodie on." He commands me and I nod. I brought my hair down and tied it in a low bun pulling my hoodie over my head. "Don't look up. They can't see your face because you'll definitely get in trouble and I don't want your brothers to come after me and not let me see you." He said dead seriously. I smiled and gave him a quick peck. When the doors slam open.

"Hey!" I hear a strong masculine voice. I look from the corner of my eye and I get a glimpse of Jake, Embry, and Quill looking extremely pissed.

Dylan pushed me back and we hear chuck yell out, "Run!" We all finally reacted and began running out behind me. Dylan grabbed my hand pulling me with him.

"Do we have time to get to our cars?" Chuck asks.

"No they're on our tracks and they could just get our license plate and report us. We can lose them in the woods come on." Nick says as he heads to the wood and motions us to follow him. We all ran after him. Dylan grabbed my hand pulling me along. I heard footsteps behind us and was afraid to look back, afraid they would see me and hate me for basically destroying their gym. The steps stopped after a few minutes, we must have lost them. We laugh and I hug Dylan as the guys goof around high-fiving each other. That is until we heard twigs break.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was beyond pissed. Those assholes think they can walk into our reservation with their fancy cars and destroy our gym. The guys and I were walking towards the gym to practice before our Friday game during our free period when we heard noise coming from the gym. No one should be in there. We slowly opened the door and the sight that my eyes met had my blood boiling. I took everything in me to not phase in that gym in that very moment. I growled. There was a guy in only his underwear wrapped with our school flag and other basketball players from Forks with spray paint. It was all guy and a girl who I could not see her face because she had her hoodie on and had her back to me. I recognize one of the guys but don't remember where from. As soon as they saw they ran, the looked back but made sure to not show us her face and the guy who I thought looked familiar grabbed her arm and ran off with her. I growled and look back at the guy.

"Come on! Let's run after them!" I growled. They both nodded and all three of us ran after them we saw them run towards the forest and after chasing them down we decided that as part of our revenge we would give them a little scare. So we phased, we slowly crept up behind them and I could feel them all tense. When we came out into the opening they all gasped. I growled at them enjoying the way they tensed up even more and slowly walked back. The girl was pushed behind the guys, she shouldn't have taken part in destroying our gym, I mused.

"Fuck!" I heard a red head breath out.

"How fast can a wolf run?" I heard the dork with our school flag ask.

"Shut up!" I heard the guy I recognized growl at him.

"I'm just asking because I don't think you're little bitch can outrun them." He growled back I saw the girl lunge at him but be held back by the red head.

"Stop! He has a point you're shorter and probably can't run as fast. Dylan thinks of something quick before we all become lunch." The red head said. Quil wanted to play with them so he began to creep closer to them and they backed up. Embry growled at them and bared their teeth.

"Quick get on my back!" I heard the red head tell the girl. She looked at him and all though I could not see her face I'm sure she was confused. "I run faster than all the guys here plus I play football so I can carry you if not you would just weigh the other guy's way down." I see her head nod still not showing her face to us and hops on his back. The red head keeps walking back with her on his back and we just stand there watching them slowly retreat and then sprint out. I chuckle and we decided we wouldn't let them off that easily so we ran after them. The guy with the flag got stuck in a tree and the guy I recognized tried getting him out. I was growling and getting close to them when I heard the girl shout.

"Nick Stop! We need to help Dylan!" The girl shouts.

"You're crazy you'll die!" He yelled only slowing down slightly.

"Put me down!" The girl struggled and eventually landing face down. Quil chuckled and we halted for a second. I laughed myself that is until she got up and I got a look at her face, it was Dani. The guy who I'm guessing was Dylan eventually got the other guy unstuck and ran to her she crawled up to him. He embraced her and I couldn't contain the growl that escaped my mouth from jealousy. They quickly got up and she limped back. I whimpered at the sight of seeing her hurt. She looked scared, frightened as she saw me and just her eyes made my heart cringe. She was out of breath and looked like she would burst out crying any second. I turned my back on them headed back to La Push High. The guys stayed for a while eyeing them and once I was out of sight I howled signaling them to follow me. I heard them talking among each other and I watched them from afar as they walked back to the school. The guys followed me, we were still in wolf form. My wolf hearing allowed me to hear their conversations.

"Babe, let me give you a piggy back ride you can't walk on that leg." I heard her boyfriend ask her.

"Thanks." She mumbled getting on his back.

"I wonder why the wolves backed away." The red head voiced out.

"Who cares? I honestly hope I never run into them again." I heard her respond. We all whimper at her comment. If she only knew it was us. I see them finally reach the school and we all phase back. As I walk out of the woods I see her getting in the car waving goodbye to Kim.

Kim sees us and runs towards Embry. He leaps into his arms and kisses him on the cheek. Embry laughs and I roll my eyes at their antics. "Hey, Emmy!" Kim calls Embry and both Quil and me snicker at the nickname.

"Did you see Dani?" I asked curiously at to if Dani talked to her before leaving.

"Oh yeah, I saw a little too much of Dani. She has some explaining to do." Kim comments with a little smirk.

"What do you mean?" Quil asked curiously.

"Well I'm not sure but Ashley and I went to the bathroom during English and we see a couple in one of the stalls making out and I saw that she had really cute shoes and now that I just saw Dani I saw she has the same shoes," Kim states matter a factly. The guys look back at me sadly. I shrug.

"What's wrong?" Kim asks. The guys look back at me.

"I imprinted." I managed to voice out.

"That amazing Jake!" She exclaims genuinely happy.

"On Dani," I added as I look towards the now empty parking spot. I look back and she has a shocked look.

"You know, I think Dani might have a thing for you. And I'm not saying this because I want to make you feel better. She talks a lot about you." She comments back.

" I honestly don't think she cares for me." I sigh. Kim places her hand on my shoulder and I look up at her.

"Hey, don't give up on her. I'm sure she cared for you, she just hadn't realized it. The imprint hasn't been wrong yet." She says and I smile at her. "Start off as her friend, show her you care for her," she advises me. She then gasps, " I know, make her jealous! She wasn't too happy to see you with Jenna the other day." I laugh but smirk at the idea, maybe I could make her jealous. "I don't think she'll last with Dylan. For now, I think you should just be there for her be her friend. Let her get to know you. You'll see Jake." Kim finishes as she molds herself into Embry. I just smile. We all made our way to La Push."

Once we get there we see Sam is talking to Edward and Emmett, My heart stopped for a minute and my mind rushed to Dani. I stay grounded where I stood. That is until Edward looked back and said, "Dani's fine. She just twisted her ankle running away from you guys." He glared.

"We didn't know she was among them. We would never scare her that way had we known it was her." Embry voiced out. Edward nodded. If there not here because of Dani why are there here? I thought.

"We sensed a newborn, the other day near our hunting ground. We believe it may still be roaming the area." I growled, worried for Danielle's safety. "We want came here to have Sam, call Carlisle so we can have an excuse to ground Dani, and watch her until we take care of the newborn." Emmett continues and I raise my eyebrow all though I hate to be made the bad guy, her safety comes her besides, that's less time she'll be with her boyfriend. Edward must have heard my thoughts because he chuckled.

" Aww, hell no, you guys are trying to make us look like snitches!" Quil whined.

"We won't say it was you we'll say that a student recognized her and told the principal but Sam was able to convince him that it wasn't her but of course Carlisle will ground her. " Edward clarified.

"About the newborn, when do we get it?" I asked getting ready to kick its ass.

"Sam, and I will keep in touch on how to go about it." Edward started, "we will also need your help watching over Dani while we take turns looking for the newborn."

"Don't worry Jake has you covered, right Jake?" Quil says and I nod. Edward nods back with a forced smile. "So since we're going to be turned into snitches anyways can we watch when you ground her?" Quil asks and I just want an excuse to see her again so I wouldn't mind.

"You can watch in wolf form from the forest line, I'll tell Carlisle to do it outside, so you guys can get front row." Edward chuckles. I hope he's being serious. "I am" Edward responds to my unvoiced thoughts. The guys high five each other and run off to tell Paul and Seth.

Later that night, we find ourselves in wolf form hidden among the trees staring at the house. Thanks, to our supernatural hearing we could hear the conversations going on inside.

"Dani, honey are you changing?" we hear Esme ask.

"I was, but I'm done. Is something going on?" I hear my sweet imprint ask.

"Carlisle was looking for you. I think he's outside." Esme responds.

"Oh okay," Dani said most likely going down to meet Carlisle who was already outside on their porch. Next thing we know she walks out, in short, very short sports shorts and an oversized Harvard long sleeve shirt and fluffy long pink socks that reached half way to her calf. "Hi, Esmee told me you were looking for me," she said innocently.

"Yeah, take a seat." Carlisle motions towards the stairs next to him on the steps. Dani sits hugging her legs. She's so cute, the guys roll their eyes at my thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" Dani asks looking up at Carlisle with puppy eyes.

"Yeah, I got a call from Sam today." Carlisle started.

"Oh, no are they ok? Did something happen to one of them?" We all whine feeling guilt that she immediately worries for us and were about to ground her.

"There fine, but a couple of students trashed their high school." She immediately freezes. "mostly basketball players from forks" She nods.

"Did Sam say anything more?" She asks with worry and guilt in her eyes. Charles nods before continuing.

"Yeah they checked the security footage and Sam recognized you among them. He was able to convince the principal to let you guys off but he asked me to talk to you." Dani immediately began to tear up.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I was stupid. I know that I've only caused problems for you guys but I really don't mean to. I don't want to go back to California. Please don't send me back. I'll be good I promise. You guys have been so nice to me and all I do is fuck it up. Please, Carlisle, don't send me back! I don't want to go back. I swear I won't cause any more problems. I promise." Dani begs as she sobs and it breaks my heart to see her this way. I would have never agreed to them doing this to her if I knew how she would react.

"Dani, calm down sweetheart." Carlisle starts as he embraces her and rubs her back. I wish I was in his place. I'm the one who should be consoling her. "Hey look at me, we would never kick you out you got that?" He states very seriously and caring. "You're family. I see you as my daughter. We love you, Dani."

"You do?" Dani asks through teary eyes.

"Yes, of course!" Carlisle chuckles as he wipes her tears away. "If it's ok with you, we would love to adopt you and call you our daughter." She smiles.

"I would really like that, Carlisle." She says as she hugs him with the goofiest smile every and I swear Carlisle looked like he wanted to cry if only he was human.

"Now that we got that out of the way. You know what you did was wrong, so why did you do it."

"I just wanted to feel normal, and hang out with my boyfrie- I mean friends. I just wanted to hang out with my friends I never thought they were planning on doing that and I don't want to be a negative Nancy." She says stumbling a little on her words not wanting Carlisle to know her boyfriend was with her. Carlisle sighs.

"Well despite my love for you, there will be consequences. You are grounded for a month. You go to school and right back home. On top of that, you will help clean up the school and la push as punishment and amends to the tribe. We have worked really hard to keep a friendly relationship and they were kind enough to allow us to build our house in this area, so the least we can do is respect them."

"Are you serious? What about the other guys?" She asked with wide eyes.

"There not my children. Their parents can deal with them."

"Oh and no boyfriend around here for the month, he's the one who got you in trouble in the first time."

"Carlisle! That's not fair." She whined. Yeah, I change my mind, I'm definitely glad that we did this.

"Should have thought about that before you ditched class with Dylan and got yourself in trouble." She looked down as Carlisle said this. She sighed and nodded. "Oh, by the way, I invited Jake for breakfast since there's no school and he'll take you to La Push where you'll help paint the school."

"Wait, they know?" She scrunched her eyebrows, "It makes sense now he probably saw me and snitched me out! I rather spend the day with Emmett!" Carlisle looked frozen probably confused on how this turned on me. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Carlisle." She says as she hugs him and stomps her way upstairs. I howled at her retrieving back! How dare she get mad at me I didn't go trash her school with some looser!

The next day I woke up pretty early and made to the Cullens' house pretty early. I was dressed in khaki cargo shorts and a muscle tank top. I knocked on the door and Edward opened the door with Nessie.

"Jakob." Edward acknowledged.

"Edward." I retorted.

"Jakie!" Nessie shouted as she hugged me.

"Hi, squirt!" I said as I ruffled her head.

"So are you guys actually going to eat?" I asked Edward with a chuckle.

"We fake it," Edward responds with a smirk. I groan. I follow them into the backyard where they had a large table set up with silver wear and pancakes, egg and bacon these little fuckers better pass me the food since they don't eat. Edward chuckles most likely hearing my thoughts.

"Jake!" Bella says as she hugs me, "So nice to see you." She then turns to Nessie and asks her to get Danielle. The family all starts to show up and lastly Dani. She was dressed in ripped boyfriend jeans and a Metalica T-shirt and white converse. her hair was up in a messy bun and her eyes were glaring at me. I cringed. Emmett put his hand on my shoulder and mutters, "Women." Esme comes out with a big lemonade pitcher.

"Come on everyone let's eat!" She says as she sits next to Carlisle everyone sat around the table. Dani sat between Nessie and Emmett and I sat across from her. Everyone was chatting among each other, Bella and I talked about Charlie and Bill and Dani was playing with Nessie.

"Hey, Jake?" Nessie called my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Don't you think Dani is pretty?" Nessie asks and I blush not expecting to be asked that Edward chuckled and low fived Nessie under the table I kick him.

"Yeah." I managed to voice out. Dani looks away but she couldn't hide the pink tint on her cheeks so I smirked and said, "I think she's beautiful." I genuinely said.

"Oh hell yeah, I ship it! I was the first to see it!" Emmett interjects. Dani grabs an orange and tosses it at his head.

"Shut up, Emmett." She groans.

"Ow?" Emmett teases as the orange hit him. Everyone laughs. We finished breakfast after a few awkward moments and glares. Esme and Alice picked up the table as we all walked into the living room.

"So, I think you guys should start heading out if you want to be back before dinner," Carlisle said as he looked in between Dani and me.

"Shall we head out?" I ask Dani as she follows me out without a word. She's actually really mad at me. I need to think of a way to change this. I hold the door open for her and she just glares at me. Great, I mutter under my breath. The drive down to La Push started really quiet. "So are you planning to stay quiet all day?" I finally decided to voice out but I got no response. I chuckled, "Ok, look here none of us snitched you out. If anything I should be mad not you."

"Excuse me! Do you honestly expect me to believe you! You probably did since you don't have a life! I never knew it was your guys' school. I would have ever done what I did!" She finally snapped.

"Yes, I expect you to believe me. When have I ever lied to you? I would never lie to you. You should know that! I'm not mad that you did what you did. I mad that you think I would purposefully get you trouble." I parked the car and looked at her. She had her arms crossed and lips pouting. I wish I could just kiss her but I knew I couldn't. I sighed. "You know let's just get this over with," I said as I slam the door with a little too much force than I'd like and from the corner of my eye I saw her flinch. I immediately regretted my actions, I brushed my hand through my hair and sighed. I look back and she was already walking past me towards the school. I followed.

Once I got inside the gym I see her with a bunch of cleaning supplies. "Where did you find those?" I asked with raised eyebrow.

"Closet." She responded without even looking at me. I sat on the floor, just watching her for a minute. She grabbed a towel and cleaning spray she was wiping the edges of the gym. She then grabbed a broom slash mopping thingy and began to clean the wall they spray painted.

She began jumping up and down trying to reach the top of the scribbles. I got up and stood behind her grabbing the broom like object from her hands and finished wiping it. She looks back and muttered, "Thanks." I nod and when I look back our faces were centimeters apart if I moved just a little our lips would touch. I gazed into her eyes and got lost. Suddenly, as quick as it happened it ended and she moved aside. "I'm going to grab paint." She said walking away.

A few seconds later, she came back with two gallons of paint and paint brushes and rolls. I walked towards and grab the stuff from her. "You don't have to help." She muttered.

"I know I want to." I smiled.

"Thanks," she muttered again. We finished fairly quick in between the two just as we were putting the paint away, Dani shook her brush and accidentally flicked paint on my face. I groan, and she gasps. "I'm so sorry." She started as she walks towards me. "Oh my gosh!" she screamed. As she frantically grabbed a towel and began to wipe my face. I let out a loud chuckle that I couldn't hold in any longer. "Why are you laughing, I just flicked paint at your face?" She asked as she looked at me as if I grew an extra head. I grabbed my own brush and flicked it at her, she screamed.

"That's why I laughed I said." As I keep on chuckling.

"Oh yeah?" she asks as she grabs another paint brush and began chasing me and attacking me with it.

"Hey!" I yell as I try to block her attacks with my hands I ran and grab a brush myself and began throwing paint back. We both laugh and eventually we ran out of pain and ended up covered and dripping in paint. "We should head out, I'm starving." I laugh and she nods laughing as she extends her arms. We put everything away and cleaned any paint we spilled. "Let's go by the lockers I have some spear cloths." I motioned her towards the guy's lockers.

I pulled out my bag and pulled out some toiletries so I could pick out clothing to use. I always kept extra at school for when I shifted and ripped my clothing. She grabbed my shampoo and soap. "Do you mind if I shower? She asked shyly as if afraid of what I might say.

"Umm yeah, I might do the same actually. Here you can use this T-shirt and gym shorts. I'll shower after you, while you change." I said as I place the white T-shirt and blue gym shorts on the bench. I showed her where the towels were and she walked into the showers. I sat on the bench texting Quil.

To: Quil

Hey, are you guys at Em's?

To: Jacob

Yeah. You know were always here. How's the date?

To: Quil

It's not a date. I wish. She's really pissed. She thinks we snitched her out. I thought that maybe if I brought her over she'll forget about it.

To: Jacob

I'll tell Em to heat up the stove, Jake is bringing his imprint.

I was about to respond when Dani comes out wrapped in a towel and a pink tint to her cheeks. "Your turn." She finally voiced out. I feel my cheeks heating up at the sight.

"Umm, thanks." I finally managed to mutter like an idiot. I grabbed my towel and a pair of cargo shorts. I walked past her and I had to force my eyes to concentrate on anything else but her. I needed a very cold shower.

When I walk out I see her in my t-shirt that fit her like a dress completely hiding the gym short underneath, I assumed. She also put on these red basketball socks I had. "I hope you don't mind I was cold. I can get you new ones if you'd like?" she asked.

"No, its fine I don't mind." I finally said as I walk towards her. "Your hair, it's so curly," I said.

"Yeah, I hate it." she mumbled looking away.

"Why?"

"I don't know." She shrugged " it doesn't make me feel pretty." I scoffed.

"Please? You? You're the prettiest, most high maintenance girl I know." Oh shit. I should have left out that last part.

"Hey! I am not high maintenance!" She yelled as she hit me with her wet towel and we both laughed.


End file.
